Magi: The Adventures of Zelda
by Jaguarlioness
Summary: When a dungeon sprouts in Hyrule, Zelda felt it was a sign from the Goddesses. After she manages to conquer it and surprisingly acquires a djinn, she finds herself transported to another unknown land in which she believes it is her fate to defeat the brewing evil. Now disguised as Sheik to protect herself, she runs into the King of Sindria and her own adventure unfolds...
1. Prologue

Hello, welcome to my first crossover! I thought this would be a fun idea to work with as LoZ has similar themes as Magi does! Some tips to keep in mind before reading:

1\. Hyrule and all countries in Magi are in the same universe obviously.

2\. All clothing designs for LoZ characters will be based off of Hyrule Warriors.

2\. This is set during Sinbad's mid-twenties years (or right after he made Sindria). So it will be mostly my own plot line.

3\. This is a Zelda x Sinbad shipping. No hate please!

4\. I will try my best to keep ideas influenced by Middle Eastern theologies while mixing in Zelda concepts (please bear with me!).

5\. I think LoZ universe is influenced by many cultures and ideas as Magi is too thus why I think this would be able to work.

6\. Fun fact: The name Sheik is derived from "Sheikh" which is an honorific title in Arabic. So you can see why I had this crossover idea!

7\. If you have not played LoZ (especially Hyrule Warriors), do it! If you have not read or watched any of the Magi episodes, do it! I highly suggest watching Magi: The Adventures of Sinbad as well. It's a Netflix original and it's really good (or read the manga!).

Now please read and hopefully you like my story! :)

* * *

A young boy stepped onto the sandy shores of another land. His golden eyes gleamed as he took in the vast plain of beautiful green grass and the red mountains in the horizon. Whatever country his father just sailed him to, he fell in love at first sight.

His father chuckled, "This is the land known as Hyrule. It's a country not from our hemisphere."

"You mean?" The boy matched his eyes with his father's.

"Yes, we sailed a long way from home. I discovered this place when I was just a teen sailing throughout the seas. This place is not known to any of our country people…with the exception of just us of course," he grinned, "Take a good look everywhere my son. We won't be able to stay for long."

The boy nodded with excitement and set forward to explore this new land called Hyrule. When they arrived in a small town, his father showed him all the strange yet invigorating customs of the Hylians. He noticed how many of the people here had sharp features and the most prominent one was their long pointed ears. People purchased goods with not gold, but different colored gems called rupees. There were stores with games that awarded luxurious prizes and even dark cornered huts that offered ghost hunting services, or what they called "poes." What really stood out to the young boy was that it was very peaceful. Men, women, and children littered the streets and they were happy. There were no slaves being dragged across the ground and the guards that stood watch at the gates didn't utter a word about a couple of foreigners visiting.

Just what an unbelievable place!

He wondered what kind of monarch there was if the citizens here were not living in fear of going into war and poverty.

"Ah, you mean the king and queen? I heard that they are very intelligent people that established this land with the help of the love and support of the people." His father replied when asked about.

That's what he wanted. This was the ideal country he wanted to live in yet knowing he had to go back to the war stricken Parthevia made him cringe with sadness.

"Don't worry son, perhaps one day our own country will become like this. We can't compare this land to which the one we came from. Perhaps this is why it's best that nobody from our lands discovers this place…the peace here cannot be disrupted." His father mumbled.

The boy wanted to meet the king and queen. He wanted to know how they created such a land where everybody lived in happiness. He wanted to learn their ideologies so one day he can learn to create a place where his father and mother wouldn't have to worry about people who hate their family for betraying the empire. His aurulent eyes gazed at the massive castle just above this town and he knew what to do.

"Eh? Is that you Badr?!" A toothy grinning man made his way up to them, "My my, how you've changed since the last time we met here!"

Badr laughed nervously, "Well yeah, it's quite a trip across the world to visit Hyrule. I have a family now so I can't be sailing off whenever I want to. I also wanted to show my son this land at least once in our lifetime."

"Is that so," The man rubbed his chin, "So where is he?"

"Huh?" When Badr turned around, his son was missing.

His son had actually run off to climb the walls surrounding the castle and bypassed the guards patrolling the area. He was grinning with excitement as he thought how easy it was to enter the castle like this. The king and queen must not have many enemies if a little boy can jump his way in. When he landed on a grassy area, he figured he was safe since it seemed like he was in an enclosed space.

"Who are you?"

He froze.

"The guards can arrive within five seconds if you don't answer me."

He turned and saw a girl about his age. She wore a pink skirt with gold and purple symbols. Her short blond hair fell just to her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes judged him. Her aura radiated royalty and he knew he had to be careful to not provoke her to do such a thing.

 _Oh man, dad is going to be so mad at me!_

"My name…is Sinbad."

"Sinbad is it? Well, how did you get here and what exactly are you doing here?"

"It wasn't that hard, the castle needs to beef up their security. And I wanted to meet the king and queen!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Meet them? You could've just asked the guards in the front if you wanted their audience."

"What?!"

"My parents aren't mean."

"Y-your parents…you mean?"

She curtsied, "Why yes stranger, I am the first and only princess of Hyrule. You must not be from this land."

His eyes widened. To think that he was in the presence of a princess! Never in his short years of life would he think he would be able to meet one. Coming from a background of poverty, these things just don't happen, but then again he did set off to meet the rulers of this land, "Yeah, I'm from a faraway place called Parthevia."

"Parthevia? The country from the other side of the world?"

"You know of it?"

"Why of course, although no other land knows of us, we know everything. The royal family is entrusted with the power of wisdom from the Goddesses."

This made young Sinbad want to learn even more. Power of wisdom? Goddesses? Just what such knowledge and power did this land have? But when he felt a light engulf him and warmth spread throughout his body, he became alarmed. His eyes met hers and she could only stare at him as if knowing what was happening.

"I believe the Goddesses didn't intend for us to meet today. Good-bye Sinbad. Perhaps we will meet again one day."

He felt his consciousness turning into black, "Wait! I never got your name!"

Her eyelids lowered and she gave him a small smile.

"Zelda…my name is Zelda."

It didn't matter to her whether or not she gave him his name. Because in an instant, they would both forget their brief encounter for that is the will of the Goddesses.

* * *

"Sinbad?...Sinbad!"

The violet haired man's snooze bubble popped and he abruptly woke up from his brief nap. They were in an important meeting regarding the new kingdom that he just established. Everything was literally new and there were meetings after meetings since the announcement to all his allies, citizens, and practically the whole world. However, that didn't mean the king himself would change his laid back personality. He was still carefree as ever and apparently the eight pair of eyes from his generals indicated disapproval from his lack of care. Ja'far sighed and shook his head, "What do you think you're doing? Napping during our meeting again!"

A grin spread across the young king's mischievous face and he stood up while eagerly slamming a hand down on the round table, "I had a dream!"

"Aw man, not again." Hinahoho dragged a hand down his face.

"How is that relevant to what is being discussed right now!" Ja'far exclaimed.

"It was a land that had the greenest grass and the highest mountains. People helped each other and everything was so peaceful. This dream must be a sign to tell me that my country must become as such!"

"Well if you were paying attention to our meetings, that's what we are working to do." Drakon rolled his eyes.

Sinbad sat back down with a chuckle, "I only wonder if our new country will be as prosperous as the one I saw."

He failed to mention the princess he saw in his dream though. It was irrelevant to his grand goal anyway and besides, they would probably joke that it's a sign for him to settle down and marry.

Sinbad is the great dungeon conqueror and the King of Sindria so he would never allow any woman to be able to conquer his heart.

* * *

"Your majesty, it seems a strange phenomenon had occurred!" A tan and well-built Sheikah woman confronted the young princess. The princess herself was standing at her throne and her piercing sapphire eyes widened from the urgent news. As of lately, she had been paranoid of all the disturbances happening within her kingdom; from the Death Mountains becoming more active with dark clouds hovering above to the sudden increase of monsters wrecking havoc. She had an ominous sensation that it was the doing of the one evil being she and her heroes worked so hard to banish away from these lands.

"What is it?" Her voice still holding her confidence.

Impa kneeled briefly in front of her, "Princess, the sky is now a blood red and the lands are black as the night. I fear our enemy has returned with even more power and has come seeking for revenge. There also seems to be a great tower that sprouted to the far east. What could it be?"

Zelda was blessed with the power of wisdom the moment she was born and she was given the knowledge of the world. She read every book her family provided that weren't even for the public view. She learned of the other countries that Hyrule doesn't exist to, she understood their politics just as well as her own kingdom's, and she knew that there were other types of magic out there other than what the Goddesses had granted her and her heroes.

This meant she knew what that tower was.

"Prepare the horses, we are heading out." She calmly stated and walked behind the throne chairs to open the royal cabinetry. She didn't think she would have to pick up her rapier so soon.

Impa gave her a look and crossed her arms, "What's going on, Princess?"

"That tower is going to be one of the root of our troubles if we don't get rid of it immediately."

"Shall I send an owl to Link?"

"No, even the hero of courage can't be relied on forever."

* * *

"W-what is this?" Impa stared at the giant gates of the tower. There was nothing blocking the gates whatsoever, but it was engulfed in a blue and white light as if trying to lure any travelers who dare enter.

"This is a dungeon. Never would I have thought it would taint our lands. It's a magical structure that comes from another land faraway from here."

Impa took out one of her daggers and attempted to throw it at the open entrance, but it only bounced right off, "You don't mean?"

"That _man_ has found some outside help or power in order to destroy Hyrule this time. This dungeon is proof of it and I must conquer it in order to begin yet another journey of defeating him." Zelda took a step towards the entrance and the tribal warrior stopped her, "Wait! I'm going with you! It's my duty to serve and protect you as the Sheikah tribe always has."

Zelda gave her a smile, "It seems like only I can enter this dungeon. This is my fate and I must fulfill it, I'm sorry Impa but I need you to watch over the kingdom in my stead if I do not come back."

"You will come back!"

Zelda glanced at the bright swirling gate to the entrance, "I hope so…"

Impa grabbed a bag from their horses and handed it to her, "Princess Zelda, in case if something happens, protect yourself. Open this only when you think it's appropriate to do so."

"…" Zelda only silently tied the bag on her and gripped her sword with a nod.

"I will be waiting for your return, conquer the dungeon as quickly as possible."

When Zelda entered through the dungeon entrance, she left the guilt of lying to her most loyal general behind. The truth is, Impa could've accompanied her through this but it was time that she saved her country on her own. She always had to rely on Link or Impa to save her country while she disguised herself. It made her frustrated that the last time Hyrule was in a turmoil, it was her first time going out into the open and fighting in the front lines. But she was intelligent, strong, and fast so why didn't she do so sooner? The bright light blinded her for a moment and when it subsided, she found herself in a field of birds…birds that were taller than man and had a wingspan of six men side-by-side however.

She ducked and rolled as one squawked and aimed for her. This was a sign for her to pull out her rapier and began defending herself. During the time she had to jump and roll out of the way, she noticed there was another giant gate ahead with a missing jewel. In Hyrule, these types of dungeons are scattered all over the land and she didn't doubt that this dungeon was any different. She had to find the missing piece in order to advance! Another monstrous bird attempted to attack her and with a yell, she slashed her rapier from underneath the bird after rolling under it. It squawked but crash landed and with a gurgling cough, it spit out a green diamond shaped jewel. She picked it up and ran to the gate before any other surviving birds could get to her.

When Zelda arrived in the next room, she noticed the brass pots, plates, and various jewelry laying around. She then walked forward to see an odd incense burner, "If I remember correctly from the books…" She mumbled as she carefully touched the lamp. Another bright light engulfed her and a high pitched laugh filled the air. The old treasures around her turned to gold and there was a sparkle in the air. For a moment, she was reminded of a similar situation at a Great Fairy Fountain.

"Ah, at last! It's been ages since I have been summoned! Now, who is the next king's candidate?" A blue giant shaped as a woman appeared before the princess. If she remembered correctly, they were called djinns. The djinn was voluptuous, with a white sash covering her lower end and trailing up to cover her breasts and wrapping over her shoulders. Long dark blue hair traveled down one side accompanied by a tikka chain on top of her head. She wore plenty of gold bangles and earrings and was just overall a unique djinn to be in the same room as.

"I am the djinn known as Huriyyah, are you my new king?"

"I suppose I am." Zelda calmly replied.

"Tch, what kind of reply is that?! I am about to grant you all these powers and you are indifferent to it! How did I get stuck to a blond pointy eared girl that wears pink armor anyway?"

Zelda surely didn't appreciate how this other being indirectly insulted her royal attire. Beings from another land are surprisingly rude. Her gold plated armor that protected her chest, arms, and boots indicated her loyalty to Hyrule itself. The purple with gold triforce artwork represented the royal family, the elaborate designs on the pink robe that reached her ankles represents the elegance that Zelda held. And lastly, the sharp crown topped on her beautiful loosely braided blond hair told people that she was indeed the princess of Hyrule.

"I apologize, Miss Huriyyah, I have never seen a djinn before. I believe this dungeon has sprouted in my lands as our Goddesses had intended so." She had to play her cards right.

"Goddesses? Oh, I do recall talking to some three girls on the way here. They were so proper it made me anxious! So, this isn't a land that belongs to any other huh?"

"Yes, we are in Hyrule. A kingdom like no other and has never been seen by outside eyes."

"I see I see," The djinn rubbed her chin, "It seems like you are the princess they were talking about eh? You got to save your country by some evil man that's causing all the abnormalities or else your people will suffer greatly. Apparently he's in another place gaining the power he needs…or so I was told by your Goddesses." She was now floating on her side in the air, as if bored by all of this, "They came seeking me to ask me of a favor. You were chosen to save the world."

Zelda nodded, "I am prepared for it."

"Eh, this isn't how this usually works, but since other deities are involved, I guess everything is really messed up now huh?" She snickered, "Alright, I, Huriyyah, grant you my powers for your future endeavors, use it well young princess Zelda, as this is a journey you cannot fail!"

Zelda closed her eyes as she felt warmth engulf her. It wasn't the same light she felt in the past as this wasn't the Goddesses' doing. She felt her heart drop as it seemed like she was falling and before she allowed herself to scream, she landed on hard ground. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a dark alley with a sack of gold treasures. She got up to dust herself off and noticed how in the opening of the alley, people were walking by dressed in harem trousers, vests, and turbans. The air had a similar humidity as Gerudo Desert but she knew she wasn't transported there. She walked out to take a look and she was overwhelmed by the new sights and scents.

Zelda was not in Hyrule anymore.

People gave her odd stares and looks as they passed by her and occasionally she would cringe after noticing the slaves that worked around here. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and she gasped.

"Hey! You're not from around here are you? Wow look at you, such a pretty lady…can fetch a hefty price on the market heheh." A tan obese man laughed disgustingly. She scowled and grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"What the, you bitch!"

"Don't touch me."

She walked back into the alley and grabbed the sack of gold. It should be enough to allow her to survive for a long awhile if she studied the markets and its currency well. She'd have to find a place to take shelter first and start from there. She then remembered the bag Impa gave her and untied it from her back.

"Oh Impa…you knew…"

The dark violet and black suit, the white wraps, the specialized daggers, and of course, the red eye of truth stared at her. Perhaps this is the best time to transform her identity to a man again. It seems women in this country are vulnerable to being captured and exploited anyway. She could do things that she usually couldn't if she were to no longer be the daughter of Hyrule but a warrior from the Sheikah tribe.

"Whether it's Sheik or Zelda…I will save my home and people."

* * *

Was it weird? Good? What did you think of it so far? This story I am going to strive to make long chapters for it so please forgive me for any spelling and grammatical mistakes!

Please review! Not many people read crossovers so every comment counts!


	2. The King of Sindria

Thanks for giving this story a try!

Warning: Some information may not be accurate from both universes! I try my best. :)

There may be some grammatical and spelling mistakes so please forgive me beforehand!

* * *

"I swear I don't know anything about that man!"

A thug was thrown aside and he quickly ran off from the alley. It has been six months now since she had stepped foot on this country called Balbadd and she has not found any definite clues to where to find the man cursing her own country. It was quite frustrating since she also didn't like how she was changing so rapidly. The more she was disguised as Sheik, the more immoral ways she was resorting to in attempt to get information. She had already threatened to kill plenty of thieves and slave owners if they knew anything. She had snuck into important politician's homes to find any records of their corruption being influenced by an outside force. At the moment, she felt as though she was failing Hyrule and the more time she spent here, the more her people suffered. Just seeing how people suffered here made her worry of her own.

The no longer princess headed back to her temporary home. Throughout her time here, she was actually grateful for the old lady that allowed her to live in a spare room for a decent fee. There was a time though when the old lady accidently walked in on her while she was changing and discovered that "Mr. Sheik" was actually a "Mrs. Sheik." And so somehow the lady suddenly became similar to a worrying mother who disliked the idea of Zelda dressing up as a man and going out to do who knows what.

"Sheik, you're home?"

Zelda closed the house door behind her attempted to quietly go to her room. In all her hidden years as training as a Shadow with Impa, she never thought that a mere old lady would sense her presence so easily. The lady poked her head out of the kitchen, "Ah, there you are! Why did you not reply?"

Zelda pulled the wraps covering her face down; if she didn't then the miniscule magic she applied onto the cloth would mask her voice into a deeper tone, "I simply did not want to disturb the peace and quiet."

"Nonsense! If anything I want you to speak! I thought having a roommate would liven up the place but you're quieter than a mouse!"

"That's what I strive for." Zelda chuckled.

The old lady sighed, "Oh Sheik, I wonder when you will stop being a man? You're a wonderful and beautiful young lady that shouldn't be dressing up as such."

"The day you accept this lifestyle of mine perhaps." Another melodious laughter filled the air.

"Anyway, did you hear? The King of Sindria is visiting Balbadd!"

Zelda pulled a chair from the living room table and sat down with her arms and legs crossed. She was too comfortable with her masculine side perhaps, "Who is he?"

The lady seemed to swoon as she took a seat across from her, "His name is King Sinbad and he established his own country not too long ago! I heard he's a really handsome man."

Zelda disregarded the last comment, "What is he visiting Balbadd for?"

"Apparently he is good friends with King Rashid. He's coming tomorrow!"

"I see…" A spark ignited within Zelda. Why didn't she think of it before? Why was she targeting low lives of the poor streets of this country when she should be reaching higher? Politicians are nothing compared to Kings. Kings have power and knowledge and if she could get to them, perhaps they might have the information she needed.

"Ah, but I hope the Kings will be heavily guarded when they meet each other. With two Kings in one area, there is bound to be an idiot who will attempt to assassinate them." The old lady gave Zelda a strange look. Perhaps she was suspicious of her.

It didn't matter anyway; Zelda or Sheik never killed a person…

* * *

"The kingdom of Balbadd! It's been so long since we've been here!" A young king vocalized. His golden eyes gleamed at the city before him and his right hand man smiled in response.

"It's been years since we first established Sindria Trading Company here, hasn't it? We've come a long way." Ja'far replied while connecting his sleeve ends together.

"Let's go Ja'far, king Rashid is waiting!"

When the two men arrived to the palace, servants immediately ushered them to a room with two couches and a table in the middle. On one end, the king of Balbadd was already waiting for them with his hand resting on his crossed legs, "Welcome gentlemen! It's rather nostalgic meeting again."

"Yes, but I am no longer the fifteen year old boy you've mentored."

"Ah, but I would like to take credit for the jumpstart of your career." Rashid smirked and Sinbad only chuckled in response. Ja'far restrained himself from rolling his eyes and briefly cleared his throat, "I believe we need to get onto the topic at hand." The room quickly got silent with the men's faces becoming strictly serious.

"There has been trouble brewing across all the lands." Rashid nodded.

"I've never felt this uneasy since the day the first dungeon appeared in Parthevia." Sinbad said.

"There has been word stating that a mysterious group formed in the far east. The group has somehow attained dark magic and had started off terrorizing small villages but now they are targeting bigger cities." Ja'far began, "People who have fled to the west here, I've been told that before they see their homes go into flames, the sky is red like blood and the ground becomes a lifeless black. These lands are being nicknamed bloodstained countries apparently."

"That is going to be a problem if this continues to spread; however, on my end, the Seven Seas Alliance cannot take action as we are not to start any wars with a conflict that isn't directly affecting us." Sinbad sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"I can see where you're coming from Sinbad, but what happens we suddenly encounter this conflict?" Rashid stroked his beard, "What happens when this unknown enemy reaches our lands? I'm sure you've thought of preventative measures."

"I have, but it might be quite controversial to state it."

"Do tell, Sinbad."

"We close off our borders to refugees from these bloodstained lands."

Ja'far closed his eyes as if he was silently apologizing for not being able to draft a better plan for these kings. King Rashid was shocked that Sinbad would utter such a plan since he thought the young individual in front of him was always a generous and sympathetic man, but he knew better than to judge immediately, "Please explain."

"Look, whatever is taking over those small villages and cities, it's doing it because of the people. If there are people, then there is a reason to conquer and stay. If there are no people, then there are more reasons to continue destroying."

"So what you're saying is, if these people stay in their lands that are being taken over, then this unknown being will slow down the process of spreading their dark magic?"

"Exactly, this being will be occupied with reforming and unfortunately, enslaving them. But it is important to remember that this will give us time to find answers to what is happening and strengthening our guard against the future."

"I understand that your people and allies are priority then, but isn't this a bad publicity turn of events?"

"If the news of this dark being spreads then yes; however, I know only authority figures of every country has gotten word of this and I've been doing my travels to propose this plan."

As expected of Sinbad. He had already enacted out his plan long before contacting Rashid and the king of Balbadd didn't know whether he should continue being impressed or afraid of how Sinbad can be so devious. Sinbad on the other hand, was actually confident on taking action even though he was basically abandoning innocent people calling for help. He had done many things that he regretted over the years. He knew he was going to be condemned forever but Sinbad had an obligation to protect his own people before saving another country after all.

"Okay, well how do you propose we prevent these 'other people' from the east from coming in?"

"I already have agreements on our allies' navy ships patrolling the border waters and higher security on travelers coming from the east. I know there are merchants traveling across the world so entrance to our countries shouldn't completely be closed for now."

"Still thinking about the merchants, hm?"

"Of course! So, what do you say? Will you join forces and contribute Balbadd's navy to preventing the east land's people from overflowing or will you be the next bloodstained country?"

Rashid chuckled at the underlining threat Sinbad gave him, "I'll have to give you my response in three days time. Unfortunately I can't just send my men out to sea with no notice so I'll have to discuss this with my generals."

"I suppose I can be patient." Sinbad grinned.

"Well then, are there more to discuss?" Rashid questioned but before anybody could reply, Ja'far suddenly grabbed Sinbad and pulled them both to the floor. A dagger was lodged into the couch at where Sinbad was sitting and all eyes were widened until he realized the figure standing upside down on the ceiling. He noticed how they were wearing a dark blue suit with wrappings all over. A turban was wrapped tightly around their head with the rest of the wraps covering their face and their long loosely braided hair hung down with them. He was also more curious of the eye symbol on their chest as it resembled the third eye of djinns.

Ja'far didn't hesitate to quickly get back on his feet and shoot a red wired dagger at the intruder. They dodged by landing on the floor on their feet with their right knee flexed and their left leg fully extended. The person ran towards Ja'far and skillfully jumped forward to dodge his next attack and pushed him back with both their feet causing him to fall before jumping off of him and wrapping their legs around Sinbad's neck. The intruder (now possibly assassin) flipped the Sindria king backwards to the floor and swiftly switched their legs to their arm around his neck with a dagger that made him even more curious.

He was really calm to be in such a predicament because he already knew nothing will ever happen to him. The strongest man just let things happen since it entertained him after all. So all he did was eye the dagger being pointed at him. It didn't look like any normal dagger for it looked like the tip of a spear with carefully wrapped blue fabric around it and once again, the eye symbol was carved onto it.

"Sin!" Ja'far got up aching but was ready to fight again. Rashid couldn't do much but stand and watch with sweat forming over his brows.

"Do not worry, I won't harm him," The person said, "I was just here to listen to your discussion. However, I would like some answers to my questions."

There was an intense silence in the air, "I will answer any of your questions if you answer mine." Sinbad finally spoke.

"I am not here to negotiate."

"I'll have you know that you are holding hostage a man that have captured seven dungeons. If I were you, I'd be smart enough to take this offer or else you won't even be able to hear your answers at all."

"…"

Zelda wanted to strangle this man. From what she saw how the discussion went earlier, she knew she should have been more mentally prepared to deal with this man. This man had probably driven many kings and leaders into a corner to conduct his plan and here he was, giving her no choice as well. She knew she had no chance of winning if a fight broke out between them since she felt such power radiating off of him. She nodded and slipped her dagger back into her leg holster and backed away from him. This allowed the other two men to relax and take a deep breath.

"Who are you?" Ja'far angrily began.

"Nobody of importance to you all; what is important is why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Rashid now spoke.

"I guess you can say…I am one of the 'refugees' that have come here from another land in hopes of stopping the evil that is taking over."

"You are from the east lands?" Sinbad finally took over the conversation.

"No, I am from another country that I cannot tell you of. But I can tell you that this evil that is wrecking havoc so close to your countries began from my land. It is a person that has already caused my country's devastation and somehow he has acquired strong dark magic by traveling far over here."

"So you are pursuing this man?"

"I suppose I am, thus why I need to know if you have any information." Zelda narrowed her eyes. She wanted to get what she needed quick and get out of here but the calm disposition of this Sinbad fellow made her so uneasy. It was like he was already planning ahead of her on what to say and do.

And he was.

"We didn't have much information until now actually." Sinbad smirked.

"What?!"

"Yup, it's exactly what I said. All we knew was what you heard during our conversation earlier, so it's quite ironic that only you knew the most of what's going on here."

"Tch, then this was a waste of time," Zelda reached into her back pocket to get ready to use her light bomb.

"Wait a minute; I still have plenty of questions for you. You never introduced yourself. Who and what are you? Where is this country you said this evil began from? And…you can use some sort of magic can you? I can sense a different aura from you."

Zelda stood her position and stayed quiet; she surely didn't want to say much about her identity and origins. These were people that were supposed to forget about her in due time but the longer she stayed in this room, the more they were going to become curious. Sinbad sensed this and quickly choke slammed her onto the floor making her yelp and gag. She had been caught off guard and was actually afraid of the consequences.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad commanded and his right hand man was already tying her up with his wires until she was unmoving on the floor. The three men towered over her and she scowled under her mask.

"What are you going to do with him?" Rashid asked curiously; obviously relieved that the stranger was apprehended.

"Hm, I don't know. This person is quite peculiar to me and kind of reminds me of someone…" Sinbad chuckled and Ja'far glared at him, "However, I am very curious to where he came from so I'll take him back to Sindria with me."

"What?!" Both Zelda and Ja'far exclaimed.

"You got to admit it Ja'far, his skills are on par with yours. Perhaps when we get to know each other, we'll become allies, don't you think?" Sinbad asked more so towards her and smiled. She looked away and the only thing she could do was develop her next strategy in her head. If she was up against this Sinbad that is known to be a world innovator in these countries, then she had to be as quick as him. She had to remember that her goddesses bestowed the power of wisdom to her and now was not the time to be lacking it. She thought about how if she just went along with him, she'd use him to fight the growing evil. She would have to gain his trust and be his ally of course to much her dismay. This was going to be difficult without revealing her true identity since if she could save Hyrule with his help, she knew he would use her royal status to gain some sort of position in her country.

This was a game of chess between two intelligent beings and she was determined to win.

"Do you want me to call somebody to pick this boy up?" Rashid asked.

Zelda restrained a yelp as she felt herself being lifted over Sinbad's shoulders, "Nope, for a man, this guy is pretty light. Wow, he really is like you Ja'far."

"Shut up!"

For such a powerful man, she did feel like Sinbad was such an interesting man. He would not save dying people from another country yet he stated he wanted her as an ally after she attacked him. The bickering between him and Ja'far reminded her of Impa and Link and she could guess that Sinbad was still a man that valued friendships. Her eyes softened before stating, "Sheik."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow at the body over his shoulder, "What was that?"

"My name…is Sheik."

Another small smirk played the violet haired man's lips, he had made his first move on the chessboard already, "It's nice to meet you Sheik…I'm Sinbad."

Zelda had fallen into a trap the moment she pursued the king, but she was going to use it to her advantage.

* * *

Story is still developing a little slow but give it time! The next chapter is with Zelda now in Sindria so the fun stuff will start happening, hehe. Also, nobody is getting confused with Zelda being Sheik and being called "he" by other characters while I use "she" for her thoughts and point of view right? I hope everybody can identify whose thoughts are whose since I use the omnipotent 3rd person storytelling.

 **Melantha4** : Thank you for the first review! I actually only recently got into Magi and this idea popped up when I realized Zelda was really similar to that universe. I hope I can make this story successful but as long as there is somebody reading, I'll continue writing this story. :) And hehe, he won't even know what her real gender or what she actually looks like for a long time! I'm going to have their relationship/friendship develop while Zelda is still disguised as a man! Mwahaha, we'll see what happens.

 **Roningirlkisa** : You have to get your hands on one of the games then! Legend of Zelda games are known worldwide to have the best puzzle/adventure game play. If not, I do suggest you looking into what the characters look like at least if you haven't ever seen it. :) Other than that, I guess you can just view this as like any other story. Thank you for reviewing!

 **And thanks to my new followers/favoriters: Anime-master1000, ShinDragonX, Twilight Dark Angel, Yusuke Kurosaki, and bookishangel! Don't be shy to drop a review, I'd really appreciate it! 8)**


	3. Welcome to Sindria

Zelda decided to accept the purple king's proposal, however with terms and conditions. First, he was to let her retrieve her belongings from her soon to be former home and second, she still had freewill to think and act as long as she is still servicing him at the same time. The man was generous enough to give her a quick smile and accompany her to the old lady's home; although she was sure it was because he didn't fully trust her yet. Ja'far wasn't too happy with bringing the stranger back to their country until Sinbad had such a wonderful idea.

"Sheik will be under your care and watchful eye then."

"What?!" Ja'far groaned which rewarded him with a glare from the new recruit.

"Since you are so worried about our new friend here, I'm sure you can use some assistance with helping me run Sindria." Sinbad chuckled.

Zelda did her best to ignore the troublesome men behind her as she opened the door to the small home she soon had to leave. The elder lady greeted her with a smile but frowned when Zelda only quickly nodded to her and packed up what little she had.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Baba, something has happened and I am to be…relocated."

She felt bad since she knew the old lady most likely relied on her roommate to pay the bills, but now that she had to leave, it left some worry in her stomach.

"Don't worry, m'am, we'll have you covered for the rest of your life."

Sinbad leaned against the doorframe and Zelda thought the old lady was going to pass out from his radiating charm.

* * *

"So were you able to find anything on him?"

"No…the name Sheik isn't from around here. I talked to the old lady that he was living with before we left; she said he just showed up one day and saved her from bill collectors and that was it. There were no questions asked between them apparently."

Sinbad and Ja'far lowered their voices as they discussed about bringing Sheik home. Sheik (or as we know, Zelda), on the other hand, was leaning on the other side of the ship's deck and knew but didn't care if they were talking about her. She watched the waves rise and fall and wondered how her life has come to this. She wondered how she was going to save her country if she was practically captured by another now. The game of chess is difficult if the king owns the board after all. She glanced at the two men whispering to themselves and thanked the goddesses for having the old lady not spilling her secret of actually being a woman.

"Well, perhaps we will get a better identity of him once he is comfortable enough to change that attire of his…" Sinbad wondered, "Although I'm really curious of that insignia he wears. It's quite similar to the djinn's third eye."

Ja'far kept quiet and always believed his king was doing the right thing. If he had a good feeling about Sheik, then so be it. Sheik wasn't even that bad compared to how he was several years ago as an assassin so he's sure sooner or later, Sinbad was going to help him discover the best of himself. Ja'far glanced behind him and nudged his king though and their eyes saw the subject of the day standing still and straight on the deck's railings while crossing their arms. For a moment they thought Sheik was going to make a jump but he only stood there to allow the breeze to whip the scarf ends of his turban and blond hair behind him.

"What are you thinking about Sheik?" Sinbad approached him.

"Nothing of particular." She turned to them.

"Any reason why you're standing up there then?"

"I get a better view of the horizon; the breeze feels better when you're higher up," at that statement, Zelda hopped down and faced the two men, "I also wonder if we have almost arrived."

"Patience my friend, we aren't in a rush." Sinbad cocked his head to the side.

"Actually, we kind of are. We haven't been home in months; I'm sure the people wonder where their king is." Ja'far frowned.

Sinbad chuckled and turned back to the mysterious man, "Why don't we get to know each other more, Sheik? I mean we are going to be working together from now on."

Zelda could only nod and leaned against the railing, her arms crossed to indicate her guard never wavering, "You mean get more answers out of me?"

"No−"

"I'm glad you figured that out so quickly!" Sinbad interrupted Ja'far who rolled his eyes, "So, my first question is, what does that symbol on your chest and weapons mean?"

"It's a universal symbol is it not? It is the eye of truth where in my tribe; we believe humans should always strive to seek the most righteous answer. Many will deceive or trick you but only you can believe what is wrong and right. If you're thinking it's similar to a djinn's third eye, that's because it is. Djinn's third eye is basically the same as it represents the knowledge they gain to the truth of all answers as well."

Sinbad was a taken back that Sheik knew about djinns and had compared his symbol to the symbol of djinns. It did make sense though if this eye symbol was that universal. He then wondered if this tribe that Sheik came from is actually just from a village that people haven't discovered yet, "So where is this tribe you come from then?"

"I am one of the last of my kind. My tribe isn't from these lands you know of."

"Do you speak the truth? Then why do you not tell me the name of this other land?"

"Because on the short amount of time I've been living here, I've noticed that your kind of people are greedier. If I spoke the name of my home of which I came from, who knows if you decide to set sail and find it to lay waste even more to it. I've told you that this brewing evil started from my country so it is in no condition to defend anymore invaders."

"And so you think you alone will be able to save it? What about its rulers? Where are they? Unless you are the only soldier they can find," Sinbad chuckled which hit a nerve in Zelda. She remained calm though and only closed her eyes, "I can prove to you that I am different than the people from this continent," She pulled up her turban slightly above her ears to reveal the long and sharp ears with a piercing on each side.

The king and his assistant eyes went wide as they wanted to step closer to get a better view but Zelda had quickly pulled down her headwear to allow the loose strands of blond hair caress her face again.

"You said…from a different continent? Do you mean the dark continent?" Sinbad uttered.

Zelda raised an unseen eyebrow, "I do not know what you speak of, so no."

This perplexed Sinbad even more; he knew that whenever strange things or tales were discovered, they were usually related to the Dark Continent, the unknown lands of the Old World map. But Sheik just stated he was from another continent, so how much more is out there in this vast ocean?

His thoughts were interrupted when Ja'far exclaimed that they see land. They have finally returned to the kingdom of Sindria. Sinbad ran to the front of his ship and held his hands at his hips as they finally passed through the invisible magic borders of Yamhaira. A smile spread cheek to cheek as the port was crowded with people cheering and welcoming home their king. When they docked, his seven other generals were already awaiting for them at the bottom to greet him first and to also be crowd control.

"Welcome back, my king." Drakon spoke first.

"King Sinbad and Ja'far, how we've missed you two! How was your trip!" Pisti chimed in.

Sinbad and Ja'far laughed with their friends and told them how they will tell them of their adventures, but not before announcing that there will be a palace celebration of their return to his people. Zelda stood behind him with boredom to observe how these people interact. It was as if her glum aura was felt that a voluptuous woman with blue hair noticed her, "Who is that?"

Nine pair of eyes landed on her which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I would like you all to welcome our newest member, or more so assistant to Ja'far, Sheik. He is quite unique so please make him feel at home."

"Ehh, he kind of reminds me of Ja'far during his assassin days…but better." Drakon said while Sharkkan next to him sized her up, "He doesn't seem that useful though." This made her growl.

"Now now, I'm pretty sure we shouldn't underestimate anyone here…remember with you with Masur? Besides, I'd like to see what Sheik can bring to the plate as well."

Zelda saw a glint in the mischievous golden eyes. She gave a low sigh.

She just needed to survive long enough to find the man that forced her into this situation.

* * *

For some reason Zelda was stuck with the voluptuous woman while she was given a tour of the palace. Her new home was different from the castle back in Hyrule as it was more adorned with luxurious fabrics of silk and gold. There was plenty of natural light as there were many balconies built into this palace and overall it was much more colorful compared to the grey walls of her actual home.

Zelda took note of this.

If she ever returned home that is.

"Erm…Sheik was it?" Yamhaira asked as she guided Zelda to her new room. Zelda was more distracted by the beautiful room so she only nodded. This made Yamhaira irritated since Sheik has not uttered one single word to her throughout the whole tour, "Well I hope you find it at home here and don't worry too much about fitting in. We're all a family here."

Zelda only proceeded to head to the cabinets and stash her little belongings in there. Yamhaira noticed the long oak wood case she was carrying and curiosity sparked when she watched Sheik only carefully slide it under the bed; as if it was never meant to be opened for a long time.

"Okay…well dinner is served in 10 minutes; we'll see you in the hall."

Yamhaira was annoyed when there was no response still. What was up with this guy?! Just who did Sinbad bring back home anyway that he had to be wrapped up like some mummy from Heliohapt? He was rather rude for not even saying a word of thanks for her time showing him the palace. However, when he turned with his arms crossed, she shivered when icy blue eyes stared at her through the cloth mask.

He was weird and she didn't think she would get used to Sheik.

* * *

The table was long and wide to fill the surface with all kinds of meats, bread, fruit, and of course wine. Zelda could only stare at her food while being sat next to Yamhaira and Sinbad at the short end of the table. Ja'far was seated in front of her, Sharkkan next to him, and the rest of the generals. Sinbad eyed her with curiosity as he wondered if she was going to pull down that cloth mask to eat, "So Sheik, are we not hungry?"

"I'll have my meal later, thank you."

Yamhaira next to her refrained from making a face as she finally heard Sheik speak.

"So now he speaks!" She thought.

It wasn't a deep baritone voice as she imagined it to be, but it wasn't high pitched either. The mask he wore didn't muffle the ambiguous voice she heard and for a split second, she really wondered if the face matched the voice.

Zelda felt all on eyes on her as if everybody wanted to see her true face but she wasn't going to permit it.

"I know you're shy about showing your face, but you're safe here to reveal to us what you look like. In fact, it would probably ease the skeptics in this room as well."

"Anybody can think whatever of me; however I do not live to please others. My face shouldn't matter to my character since even the most innocent face may be of a killer."

The room fell silent and Sinbad could only give a weak chuckle to how stubborn this guy was. He tried to remember how he made Ja'far soften up because at this moment, he needed to do that. But he instead decided perhaps later would be a better time to have a conversation with the newcomer without the other eight pairs on them; so he just started a new topic with his generals.

"Yeah, Yamhaira was always on my ass about going out every night, Sin. It was so annoying!" Sharkkan said.

"What! You were always missing the general's meetings and come home smelling like booze and sex!"

"Hey, a man has needs." The tan young man smirked and popped a grape into his mouth.

Sinbad sighed and dragged a hand down his face. This was not something he missed while being away. On the other hand, Zelda observed intently on how these people interacted with each other. The dragon looking male and the bright red haired giant kept mostly to themselves while the little blond girl chatted with the dark red haired knight. Ja'far seemed like he was used to all this useless banter next to him as he had his eyes closed while eating and Sinbad was laughing.

"Don't call those women whores! They actually have a lot of personality unlike you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

And the man that had a deep bronze to his skin always seemed to be bickering with the blue haired witch.

"Yeah! They actually have more clothes on compared to you! You're always parading around with those tits hanging out!"

"Why you!"

Sharkkan roared with laughter as he began picking his grapes off the stem and throwing it across the table to Yamhaira. Her face became bright red as she was about to call her staff to cast a hex on him until a hand was outreached in front of her to catch a grape that almost hit her squarely in the face. Sharkkan abruptly stopped as his mouth was left agape.

"It's quite shameful that you treat women from brothels better than Yamhaira, whom you live and fight side by side with."

"Haha, oh Sheik! You are hilarious; over time you will understand that Yamhaira is more like a man than anything."

Zelda got up and was quite offended that such a man exists to treat a woman like such. Are men usually like this from this continent? Women were objectified so much more here and perhaps it was because there was no such thing as a female ruler anywhere. She leaned down to Yamhaira and picked her hand up and allowed their blue eyes to clash. Zelda's eyes softened while Yamhaira had hers wide with bewilderment, "I think Yamhaira is an exceptional woman and should be treated as such."

Yamhaira stared after the man that left the dining hall. She held the hand that was in his and a light blush tinted her cheeks. No man has ever complimented her in such a way as the men she lived with were always such brutes or womanizers. Her image of Sheik was suddenly changed and despite the strange attire, she believed that he can be quite charming if he wanted to be.

"Tch, what's with him?" Sharkkan rolled his eyes and held his head in one hand on the table.

Sinbad watched all of this and was quite amused. He didn't think that Sheik was actually the type of man to be charming at all and this questioned whether or not he had actually bedded plenty of women despite his image. Women loved mystery after all and with one look at Yamhaira, she was definitely into that type.

* * *

Ah, this chapter wasn't as long because I had a major writer's block! Anyway, from now on, when somebody else is talking/seeing Zelda in their perspective, I will put down Sheik. When we read Zelda's thoughts and actions, it will be stated as her actual name. Hope that isn't as confusing! By now we know they are the same person anyway. :)

So I'm going to try to develop the relationship between Sinbad and Zelda (Sheik) in the next few chapters. It's going to get a little weird since Yamhaira is in the loop now too. O.o Hehe. And hopefully I will continue on with the actual conflict.

So any thoughts? Comments? I didn't get one single review in the last chapter and that is very sad. I know there are new followers so please let me know your thoughts!

Also, my question to you readers are: How did you find this story? I'm not sure if this story pops up on the main category after an update. Since this is a crossover do you have to actively seek out what crossover you'd want to read?


	4. Sindria's Celebration

Gypsies, bards, chefs, and overall the people of Sindria ate, drank, and laughed their way throughout the night. In one corner sat the king himself along with his eight generals. Zelda was also seated at the table and while some guests eyed her with confusion, she noticed how the company around her continued to offer her glances. Throughout the week during her stay so far, she made sure not one person had seen her face under the mask so it's no surprise their interests have leveled up.

"I have never seen you eat anything, are you not malnourished?" The busty woman beside her spoke up.

And then there was another problem.

Her blue eyes tried to catch Zelda's attention but instead of acknowledging her, she only silently stood up, "Excuse me for a bit, I am in need of some air."

Sinbad gulped a drink of red wine and slammed his golden goblet down before chuckling, "You're so uptight Sheik, loosen up a bit will you?"

"At this moment my country is falling to ruins while I sit in another unnecessarily celebrating their king's return. I do not think I can ever 'loosen' up until I return home."

Zelda left the table while Sinbad rested his head on his hand and hummed while Ja'far sighed.

"Perhaps we should talk to him on a serious note soon…"

"Don't worry so much about it, there's not much information we have and nothing we can do at the moment. Right now I'm just curious on who is really is." Sinbad chuckled.

"Still, you can't expect him to enjoy this night." Yamhaira stood up and seemingly followed after the blond man.

"How much you guys want to bet those two are going to−"

"Don't even start, Sharrkan!"

* * *

Zelda unraveled her braid and allowed the light breeze to carry it behind her. She had managed to escape the noisy party and find a lonely balcony over viewing the waves crashing into the cliffs. She sighed and dragged her hands down her face to peel the mask down to her chin then back up to comb her hair. Her hair fell perfectly to frame her face as she had not worn her turban in awhile. To keep her thoughts distracted from the worries, she only thought about the late bath later tonight to relieve her tensions and wash her armor and fabrics. During bathing and sleeping is the only time she can actually relax without constantly being covered up so it was actually nice to breathe in the sea mist from below. It wasn't until she was interrupted by foot steps behind her that she quickly pulled her mask back up.

When Yamhaira left the group to find Sheik, she didn't know what she was thinking or why she wanted to seek after him. They only have had brief encounters throughout the week but every time they had a short conversation, she could tell he was very educated and sophisticated unlike the rest of the men she knew. There was even a time when she found herself complaining about a recent failure in a magic experiment she was working on and she swore she saw Sheik's outline of a smile behind his mask while he said, "You're an intelligent woman, I'm sure you'll get it next time."

Sure if Sinbad or Ja'far said that, she would expect nothing less of them but when this total stranger says it, it made her so determined and she couldn't figure out why.

Perhaps it was the way he walked with grace or how his silence wasn't as nerve wrecking as Masur's. There was such a calm aura around him and she constantly felt herself wanting to be around him.

 _I just really wonder what he looks like…if his face fits his personality…_

She turned a corner and passed a balcony but back tracked as she noticed a figure standing there. She held in a gasp and slowly walked up from behind him. Her eyes widened as she realized he didn't have his mask up and if she was quiet enough, she could steal a glance at his face. From the nearing side, she could see his fair light skin and sharp ears. She saw a glimpse of his narrow face before the sapphire eyes glanced back to her and his quick hands pulled up his mask before she could view the whole front view.

"You have long eyelashes."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I would like to think so," Yamhaira joined Sheik at his side and grabbed the railing, "Why do you cover yourself so much? From the small glimpse, you are actually pretty aren't you?"

"…Do you call all men pretty?"

"Not all, but there are beautiful men out there such as Sinbad and probably yourself."

"I wouldn't group myself with that idiot."

Yamhaira laughed, "He is somewhat sometimes, isn't he?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Zelda felt herself slightly irritated that this woman was always around her for some reason. Of course she noticed that Yamhaira always sought her out and it is honestly quite tiresome to constantly compliment the woman.

 _The woman from these lands must have a lot of insecurities._

"I hate crowds."

"Ah…well I'm sure after all this is over, Sinbad will surely discuss what to do next."

Sheik sighed, "I doubt that."

"What do you doubt, my friend?"

"Sinbad!"

They turned to see the king himself leaning against a pillar. Yamhaira was surprise to see Sinbad there as Sheik was but was a little more disappointed at the short alone time she had with him.

"I was wondering where my love birds were."

Yamhaira blushed and didn't say a word and it was Sheik that had to dismiss such a funny comment.

"Women are the last thing on my mind right now, but I doubt you would understand that."

Sinbad chuckled while Yamhaira's expression dropped.

"I can think of serious business and women too my friend!"

"Is that so? Then perhaps we can discuss about the troubling matters at hand."

"Woah woah there, don't rain on my coming back celebration just yet Sheik, I'm still enjoying my night."

"…"

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow at high noon, we shall discuss."

"Finally, you must know how much I−"

"−Over a sparring session."

Sheik's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms, "What?"

"Well I have a schedule to upkeep and so why not multitask."

"You are ridiculous, what makes you think I will spar?"

"I know you have exceptional fighting skills and I want to test it out…think of it as a token to a discussion."

Inside Zelda's head she could only think of how much of a brute this man is and scoffed while walking away. The people here are treacherous.

Yamhaira stared after Sheik and turned to Sinbad, "A spar?"

"Hey, he needs to loosen up. If he has frustration, then he can take it out tomorrow, no?"

"But will you keep your end of the bargain?"

"I am a man of my word."

"Yes, but also a deceptive man. Everybody knows here that you do things with a hidden motive."

Sinbad rubbed his chin and smirked at her, "Not much of a hidden motive as yours though."

"W-what?!"

"Don't climb into his bed, my dear." Sinbad left her standing there looking flabbergasted as he roared into laughter.

* * *

"Do you use any other weapons other than daggers?" The golden eyes glanced down at the masked man as they walked towards the sparring courtyard.

"Why do you ask? It is not enough?" Sheik calmly replied.

"Well, I'm just saying it's going to take more than a few dagger throws to win a fight against me."

 _Such an arrogant man._

"Alright then, I can proficiently use a rapier."

Sinbad smirked, "A sword fight it is!"

When they arrived, the purple haired king clapped his hands to have servants carry a few swords to them. He picked up a carefully crafted thin sword and threw it to Sheik who easily caught it by the handle. He then allowed his fingers to dance along the other various types of swords and predicatively landed on the scimitar. After handing the servant the rest of his gold bangles and necklaces, he led Sheik to the middle of the yard, "First to pin the other wins." As he said this the two had already made their way on the opposite sides. Sheik held one arm behind her back and held the rapier upwards and this made Sinbad chuckle, "I wouldn't give me a handicap if I were you."

"You are quite arrogant; this is how one properly wields such a weapon."

"I'm just saying, anything is fair game in this fight."

"Wait a minute−"

"Begin!"

Sinbad had already swiftly run towards Sheik and as she prepared to clash swords with him, the king actually slid down to kick Sheik's feet, causing her to fall. Sheik quickly rolled to the side when Sinbad almost stabbed the spot she was just laying on a few seconds ago.

"You're trying to kill me!"

"Not necessarily."

Sheik got up and quickly shielded Sinbad's attack with her sword and pushed him back amazingly. She was starting to feel like the king was going easy on her since he knew there was always going to be a difference in strength. As a female, Sheik always knew that using agility and wit was the only way to win a fight against a man. Sheik looped a finger in one of the hoop of the daggers on her hips and accurately threw one towards Sinbad and while he turned sideways to dodge it, by the time he looked back his eyes widened to see the point of Sheik's sword aiming at him. Sinbad blocked the attack this time and stood his ground to push back, showing the strength that Sheik knew he had all along.

"You need more meat on you if you can't even hold your ground against my size; in fact you're rather petite for a man."

"Enough."

Sheik pushed the scimitar down with her own sword and what caught Sinbad off guard was when she threw the rapier into the air. In that moment, Sheik crouched to the ground to overhead kick Sinband beneath his chin causing him to lose balance. Sheik soon caught the fallen rapier and jumped to stab the point next to Sinbad.

"I win."

A smooth smirk formed his lips, "Remember when I said anything is fair game?"

"And?"

Sinbad kicked Sheik off and touched the silver bracelet on his right arm, "Djinn equip, Focalor!"

"What?!"

Sheik shielded herself from the light and a gust of wind blew past her. When she uncovered her arms, Sinbad stood before him in the wings of black and dark red. A bright eye revealed itself on his forehead and it seemingly glared down at Sheik. Sinband crossed his arms and chuckled, "I came to spar with you expecting more, but it seems that you're just like any other common fighter from the streets. Wherever land you come from, I'm not impressed."

Sheik wasn't unfamiliar of the djinn equip; in fact if she had actually used her true weapon, the playing field would be more even since at this point the king was just showing off his power.

"You think your equip will frighten me into surrendering? It only shows me how much of a coward you are to hide behind such a vessel to fight me."

"It's not cowardly, my friend. It's more so of securing the results of the match."

"I can assure you that I'm not just a commoner."

"Oh? Do show me because right now I feel like overdoing it for a bit. I hope you can dodge this because it might slice you into pieces." His eyes brightened and he quickly formed his hands together. Sheik watched him form a ball of gust in his hands and soon, he directed it to her.

 _I pray to the three goddesses, grant me the power to shield against harm!_

This time, it was Sinbad's turn to be hit with a blast of light and he turned back to see Sheik's rapier glowing a bright yellow light to cut through the slicing winds.

"What is that?!"

Sheik sprinted towards him and once again, their swords were clashing. One sword had a mysterious glowing power while the other was wielded by one of the most fearsome fighters in the world. Sheik could still see the curious look in her opponent's eyes every time they got too close to each other but she knew it wasn't enough to distract him from the battle.

"I think play time is over." Sinbad smirked and without hesitation almost instantly disappeared in front of Sheik's eyes. Sheik found herself being choke slammed to the ground and she felt blood in the back of her throat. This man shows no mercy even in a friendly duel. She coughed and clawed at the hands holding her throat before saying, "Your djinn equip is just going overboard."

"Oh? I thought you said you weren't frightened?"

Sheik looked up into the golden eyes of the king. It wasn't until there was a realization that she was still a female and when a male body was pressing against her there was a sense of embarrassment washing over her. She felt his muscular half naked body on top of the thin fabric and armor. The hand that held her moved from her throat to the side of her head to support him. Pieces of violet hair fell from his shoulder to mix with strands of blond on the ground and she couldn't help but to focus on the small beads of sweat dripping down his sharp jaw line.

At least she gave him a worthwhile fight…

Sinbad felt kind of weird when he didn't get off Sheik right away. He was rather…mesmerized by how bright those sapphire eyes were. Since those were the only features he has ever seen on this man, it made it somewhat easy to get lost in such an intense gaze. It was like staring into the deep blue ocean and never coming back and he could tell there was so much more about Sheik he wanted to know about.

His curiosity was interrupted when the petite man beneath him coughed and shoved him off.

"Oh shit, sorry. Did I beat you too hard?" Obviously he hasn't lost his touch of arrogance.

His smirked was wiped off when he saw Sheik move his hand away from his mouth area to uncover the blood seeping through his mask. Sinbad quickly stood up and called his servants to come to their aid but Sheik stood up and halted them.

"No, it's okay. I do not need your help."

"This isn't the time to be worrying about your face! I might have damaged something after hitting you too hard."

"Don't flatter yourself," Sheik turned and began walking away, "I've been through worse. I expect to have our discussion later tonight."

"But wait "

Before Sinbad could finish his sentence, he blinked and the masked man was gone. His eyebrows knitted together as thoughts raced through his mind. What was that glowing light that manifested from him? How is it that he was able to push Sinbad to his limit of using his djinn equip? And why was he so mesmerizing?

And last of all, what man has such a soft body?

"Hmph, it's either Yamhaira is attracted to boyish men or I'm heading into a different direction…"

"Sir?"

"Nothing, prepare my bath will you?"

* * *

Zelda shed her attire of Sheik and had managed to take care of herself without any assistance. All those times of refusing Impa's help have finally paid off. Yes, indeed she was a princess but she was also a warrior and warriors should essentially be able to survive on their own. She checked all her bruises and bandaged any small cuts. Nothing was broken from the one-sided fight and she prayed to thank the Goddesses for their protection. She bound her upper body before throwing on a black loose fitting long sleeve shirt and matching harem pants. For once, she will go out and about without Sheik's assassin-like outfit. However, just for precautions she tucked a few daggers under waist and some needles under her sleeves. Sighing, she wrapped her white fabric around her face but decided to not braid her hair tonight. Before leaving her chambers, she threw out the bloody bandages and with another heavy sigh, headed out to dinner to not eat yet again. She didn't know why she was demanded to be at the table when she always refused to eat unless food was brought to her later that night.

Perhaps the king was quite fond of her presence.

A snicker escaped her lips.

She was getting tired of being in such a stagnant position. If there is no progress to finding and stopping the evil causing the deterioration of the lands, then her kingdom will perish forever. If this island they called Sindria was affected, maybe then the ridiculous king would give it more attention. From what she could remember from the conversation Sinbad had with Rashid, the attacks were coming from the east which caused people fleeing to the west of here. Sinbad wanted to close the borders to any refugees and while her emotions almost led to her outburst, her logic told her that his plan wouldn't work whatsoever.

She's fought this evil since the day she was born.

She knew that the man behind this could not be stopped unless it was by somebody the Goddesses had bestowed their powers upon. And while the hero of courage was always the one to call for, this time it will be her does have both powers of her land and this land after all. Although the djinn named Huriyyah would not be pleased to know that she has been stuck in a wooden case that is stuffed under a bed this whole time…

 _I gave you MY powers and you don't even bother to use it?!_

Zelda cringed at the thought of her voice.

She entered the dining room and once again, the king and his generals always seem to be having a feast every night in celebration of just existing. Masur and Drakon was already silently eating while next to them Yamhaira and Sharrkan were as always arguing. Mystras, the red haired knight was laughing about something with Hinahoho the blue giant man. Ja'far was keeping Pisti company and lastly, Sinbad sat in the middle.

And he was staring right at her when she walked in. If she had always been the woman she was, she would've blushed but the Sheik side of her slapped her mentally. This wasn't the time to admire a man's charms.

 _There was a quick flashback of when her eyes used to light up when Link came to visit her…_

Coming back to reality, she quietly sat down at the seat next to Yamhaira and the woman instantly fell silent when she realized Sheik was there. Sharrkan rolled his eyes and tugged a chicken leg out from his mouth.

"I heard Sinbad injured you really bad, are you okay? Why didn't you want help?"

Zelda glanced to Sinbad who chuckled with a glint in his eyes.

"If he had injured me 'really bad' he should've just killed me rather than offer me help right after."

"My my, a little salty tonight aren't we?" Sinbad chimed in.

Sinbad was surprised to hear a slight chuckle from the man and couldn't help to notice how different he looked without his usual outfit. He looked even more feminine with his hair undone and the dark clothes just made him look even smaller…

 _Sheesh…perhaps I need a few visitors in bed tonight if I'm checking this man out so much…_

If Yamhaira was curious about what Sheik looked like under the mask, then Sinbad was another level above that. His couldn't stop himself from examining the little features Sheik exhibited. Other than the physical aspects, he wanted to know more about this man that literally dropped into his life.

"So I assume you want to discuss the problematic matters at hand?"

"If this is the most convenient time for you in front of your generals, then yes."

"First of all…what was that trick you did earlier during our spar?"

"It is no trick, it is the power of the three Goddesses have granted to me."

"Goddesses?"

At this point the whole room have fallen silent to listen in on the two's conversation.

"From where I'm from, we have three goddesses that created the earth, fire, and waters. They brought life to my lands and my people and even some are granted powers to be direct guardians of their people."

"So you're saying you're one of these guardians?"

"I guess you can say that…thus why I am here to track down the evil man spreading the destruction."

"This evil man…who is he?"

Zelda shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable giving out so much information but she knew she had to if she was going to receive help, "His name is Ganondorf and he is the Great King of Evil. He is an immortal being that will always be in permanent conflict with the Goddesses and their heroes."

"Wait a minute; if he is immortal than how would you even defeat him?" Ja'far spoke up.

"He can't be defeated, but he can be locked away in a different realm. Every so hundred years however, he will always find a way to break the divine seals and cause chaos. I come from a family whose sole purpose is to prevent that."

"Well that sucks, generations of your family's only duty is to basically keep this guy in a prison he'll eventually break out huh?" Sharrkan chimed in.

"Sharrkan!" Yamhaira scolded and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What?! Is it not true? And obviously Sheik here isn't doing a great job if this Ganondork guy is out there spreading diseases or whatever shit."

Yamhaira was about to hit him again but Zelda held up her hand to stop her, "No, he's right. I failed at detecting his arrival into this realm but that is why it is also my duty to bring him back. But throughout history he has never stepped outside our lands until now. Perhaps he has finally realized that there is much more than our small kingdom to destroy and conquer."

Sinbad leaned back on his chair and blew a breath. There was so much to take in. It almost seemed fictional to hear all this but then again, to Sheik, the legends of djinns and magis might surprise him as well. A thought hit him however, "Wait…why is it that this is something I've never heard of before but you seem to know everything about our world?"

"…Not all Gods are created equal in this universe I presume."

"What?"

"Anyway, do you have a map I can borrow?"

"What for?"

Ja'far rolled his eyes at his king and called a servant to get one. Once she came back with the map, they cleared the tables to listen to what he had to say.

Sheik pointed to the east side of the map, "You say you plan on closing the ocean borders to any refugees here, but do you really think that would stop the spread of chaos?"

Sinbad rubbed his bare chin, "Well, is this man really that powerful or something?"

"He has managed to steal my Goddesses' powers many times in the past centuries; he is not to be underestimated."

"Those Goddesses of yours should find better guardians then…"

"No, this time it's different, I told you. He's after something bigger now. He's after the whole world domination and he won't stop until everything is up in flames. It just so happens that he found a way to step out of our realm and into yours…"

"Realm?" This time Ja'far spoke up and everybody was still silent to listen to such an interesting topic. The man named Sheik was speaking so much of himself for the first time since he stepped foot here and it all seemed too strange to them.

"Yes…my land…it is like another dimension to your world. Whatever happens here does not affect us and vice versa. Long ago it wasn't always like this; however, some people found my kingdom and the Hylians were afraid of how barbaric they were. Thus we were granted the wish of concealing our land away from those that aren't the same."

"Talk about xenophobia…" Sinbad said.

"Outsiders are not allowed in and Hylians are not allowed to step outside, that is, if they even ever figure out that there is another world outside Hyrule."

"Hyrule…that is your home?" Yamhaira asked, her eyes intensely focused on Sheik.

"Yes, that is where I am from and my people are called Hylians. I am part of the Sheikah tribe, a tribe that is devoted to protecting the royal family."

"Well, that makes more sense…"

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand, this man is gaining enormous power from roaming your lands and he is bound to make his way here."

"But how would he gain such power just from coming to our world?" This time is was Drakon who spoke up. He crossed his arms and leaned forward with a glance towards his king who nodded as if already knowing the answer.

"There seems to be this odd energy in the air in your world. I learned of it once before but can't remember of the name...whatever it is, he is feeding off of that dark impurity."

"The black rukh that comes from the sadness and corrupt within people." Sinbad said lowly.

"Is that what it is? Well then, your world has an abundance of it."

Sinbad finally stood up to stand where Sheik was over the map. He sighed and let his hand comb through his violet hair and closed his eyes in thought before coming up with a plan, "Alright then, let him come here."

"What?!" All the generals were on the edge of their seats.

"Surely you can't jeopardize the peace we worked so hard to achieve?" Hinahoho questioned.

"Well our peace will be in jeopardize sooner or later if we don't take care of this threat. We get rid of him and both our lands and Sheik's will go back to normal. Sheik is our friend now everybody, surely we can lend a helping hand?"

"…"

"Remember why we are here today my generals! We are here to protect all the seas and to show the people that nothing is too much of a challenge! If we were to lie around and swim in our riches and forget our past, then who are we? What have we become?"

"He's right, we didn't come here due to just luck, we came here because we were shown hospitality and gave back what we borrowed."

The generals all gathered and nodded in agreement. They were going to defeat this unknown being and although Sheik stood there and was grateful for their help…he already knew it wasn't as easy as they thought it was going to be.

However when Zelda glanced at the King of Sindria, she couldn't help but to trust him. Perhaps they really are as strong as they appear to be.

* * *

"So how are you going to lead that man, Ganondorf was it? To us?" Ja'far spoke to Sinbad as they walked alone the hallways after that dinner meeting was over.

"It's an outrageous idea."

"I've known you for plenty of years now, I wouldn't be surprised anymore."

"Well, we're going to have to travel soon again."

"Why is that?"

"We're going to visit several prisons…"

"Wait…"

"I don't want you saying it out loud, but yes, we're going to have to use…live bait."

"Sometimes I feel like you're changing too rapidly…"

Sinbad chuckled and quickly changed the subject, "What do you think of Sheik?"

Ja'far raised an eyebrow, "He certainly is a mysterious man…"

"Do you think he opens up to women or men more?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Well you see how he brushes off a woman like Yamhaira, perhaps he's more into men?"

"How can you make such an assumption!?"

"Why not? The guy has such feminine features too and I'm not one to make advances towards men but−"

"You're ridiculous."

"−But I want to find out more about him. He is so interesting. His background, his personality, and let's not leave out the biggest factor, his appearance. Why does he hide it? If I get close enough, maybe I'll unravel his secrets…"

Ja'far face palmed himself after hearing what his best friend is actually saying right now, "You don't suggest pretending to be interested in men now, do you?"

"I'm not pretending to be interested in Sheik if that's what you mean…besides," Sinbad got to the doors of his bedroom and smirked, "It wouldn't be my fault if he ended up wanting me. I'm not unfamiliar to it either, heh."

"Sinbad, you're the devil."

"Indeed, now I must retire to my chambers…I have a few guests tonight."

The door slammed in front of Ja'far and he sighed before leaving towards his own room. He felt bad on what will happen in the future to come. In this world that Sinbad created for himself…

Everything is just bait to him now.

* * *

Hello everybody! It's been too long since an update. I had a huge writer's block and have been busy with life. Not only that, I wished more people discovered this story while I was gone, haha. I guess this crossover pairing is too rare to think of? To those that have found this story, please take some time to type a review! Anything counts and I'd appreciate it a lot. :)

On a side note, I guess this is kind of unintentionally turning into a BoyxBoy theme but not really because Sheik is Zelda who is a girl and Sinbad is still validating his sexuality with booty calls at night?...LOL.

Hopefully my next chapter won't take half a year! I try to make them lengthy as much as possible without running out of ideas too fast. I wish there was a way to advertise this story to give it more attention. x)


	5. Men or Women?

After exiting the grand meeting room that only included Sheik, Sinbad, and Ja'far, she only left with confusion with the vague plan Sinbad had drafted. Apparently, it involved traveling to the countries around his little island kingdom and acquiring "help" from the government and its prison officials. She could only question what sort of help prisons can even offer. Most officers can't even catch a simple street thief!

Either way, while she had a vast knowledge of the magic and lore of this continent, she still had a lot to understand about it. Concepts such as "dark rukh" and their reincarnation embodiments were strange. Apparently, the important figures in this world were reincarnated from the first creators of their land and it left her continuing her questioning of why they would just allow anybody to wield the powerful magic they left behind.

But then again, these people wouldn't understand (and didn't when she explained bits of it) the legends of her land. However, she believed the powers her three goddesses granted to only three people made more sense. After all, only three people have been positioned in the cycle of reincarnation from their previous lives. This way the divinities could keep track of how their ambassadors wielded the powers.

Their only mistake was the triforce of power was given to a man with a dark past.

As Zelda was lost in thought while walking down the desolated hallway, someone turned the corner and bumped into her. Her arm reached out around them to keep them from falling back.

"O-oh Sheik! I am so sorry!"

 _Oh great…_

Zelda let go and pushed a lock of blonde away from her eyes; she kept a sigh of exasperation to herself.

Yamraiha on the other hand had a tint of pink across her cheeks, "I'm so sorry about that! I was just going to find Sinbad to update him on the ship."

"Hm…"

Yamraiha glanced away before meeting Sheik's sapphire eyes again, "Are you…going with them when the time comes again?"

"I believe so. I have to travel with them since this whole crisis is related to my lands after all."

Yamraiha stopped herself from pouting. This only meant that their traveling will take a few weeks to months and she won't get to know Sheik at a better level. Just when she thought she was getting him to warm up to her, he will be leaving and with him never really caring to make a strong presence, it would be like he never existed in the palace. She at least wanted to see his face before he left. That way she could think of him and wait for his return.

The blue witch was going to say something but somebody else cut her off.

"Yamraiha! What are you doing here?" Ja'far had caught up with them.

"Oh Ja'far! I was going to find Sinbad and update him on the maintenance status on the ship."

"Ah, I see. Well he scampered off somewhere, so I don't know if you'll find him anytime soon. He was mumbling something about new opportunities during our travels…"

Yamraiha nodded and glanced up at Sheik again but before she could continue their conversation again, Ja'far once again interrupted.

"Sheik, I never got to ask, but how has life at our palace fairing for you? Excuse my rudeness for never checking up on you."

Zelda was getting tired of all this politeness and tip-toeing around, but she knew she had to use the most out these people for resources; thus, she continued to tolerate it…

"It's been pretty mundane around here actually. What do people enjoy doing here besides eating and drinking? Do people not have hobbies?"

"Well…" Ja'far scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "Men around here enjoy evenings with uh…the company of other females."

"You mean prostitutes?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it _that_ , Sinbad sees it as too derogatory of a word to describe God's greatest creation next to man."

Zelda chuckled, "So what do you do then?"

"I enjoy my time reading and occasionally sparring…which I also came here to ask of you something."

"Oh?"

Yamraiha stood in between of the men and felt a little disappointed that she was casted aside for a moment. She had tried so hard to get Sheik to talk to her and here Ja'far was, chatting away with the enigmatic man! Just what does Ja'far have that she doesn't that Sheik is seen so casually conversating with?

 _Never mind that…it must be a male ego thing…_

"I was wondering if you would spar with me? It's been awhile since I've met someone that seems to be on my level."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't mean that I or even you are weak or anything. It's just everybody around here…have the strength and agility of beasts! We are the only people I believe closes to a normal human being."

Zelda raised an eyebrow behind her mask, but nevertheless nodded, "Alright, I'll take you up on that challenge, what are the rules?"

As the two men chatted away, they forgot that the blue haired witch was still standing there, fuming a little over her nonexistent presence.

"Yamraiha, didn't you say you needed to find Sinbad? I apologize for us keeping you here." Zelda laughed inside when she watched the woman open her mouth but closed when she had nothing to say. It was obvious that she wanted to continue bothering her but couldn't come up with a good excuse. Ja'far even backed Zelda up when he hurried her to go and said something about watching two men fight wasn't her thing anyway.

Yamraiha could only glance back as she walked down the hallways, but the sapphire eyes she hoped to see was already leaving with the former assassin.

* * *

"First to be pinned admits defeat."

Ja'far was smiling at his masked counterpart and the moment the servant gave the signal, they both jumped away from each other. Ja'far struck first with his red wires but his eyes widened with surprise when Sheik flipped over it to dodge but reached a hand out to grab onto the wire. Before he could pull it back and cause friction damage to Sheik's hands however, the masked man quickly pulled out a dagger and attempted to cut the wires. The dagger only pinned the wires to the ground however and Sheik let go so the wired spears can be retracted back to its owner.

Ja'far chuckled, "You didn't actually think you could cut it did you? Plenty of people have tried to before."

"Hm, it was worth a try."

In a flash, Sheik was behind Ja'far and crouched down before kicking him in the air. Ja'far felt some air knocked out of him but Sheik appeared above him mid-air to kick him back onto the ground. Ja'far landed on the ground and forced himself to recover quickly to dodge out of the way of Sheik's third landing kick.

Both stood back, and the masked man calmly folded his arms, noticing his sparring partner's keffiyeh had flown off, revealing a mop of white hair on the rather young-looking man.

"I have underestimated you."

"Perhaps I should agree."

Ja'far wielded his wired spears once again, ready to attack. Sheik left a hand on one of his dagger holsters, ready to counterattack. Both were determined to be victorious.

"You know, Sinbad compares you to me a lot, but let's prove to him how different we really are."

"I can assure you, that will be an easy task." Sheik replied.

And the sound of weapons clashing continued.

On the other side of the sparring field, Sinbad was seen walking through the open hallways until his eyes landed on his right-hand man and new recruit battling. A smirk formed his lips as he leaned on a pillar and crossed his arms to watch the scene.

"Looks like Sheik is going to push him to use his house vessel. I'm not surprised as that man pushed me to use a djinn equip…" He thought to himself.

As if on cue, Ja'far yelled out his household vessel, Bararaq Sei and his darts took the form of twin lightning snakes to strike down Sheik.

 _Now…what will you do, Sheik?_

Sinbad was eager to witness this fight. Of course, the mysterious man couldn't hold up against the conqueror of the seven seas, but he wanted to know if he could even hold up against someone who was just as human. In an instant, Sheik vanished before the daggers could hit him and Sinbad couldn't believe his eyes. The man reappeared behind Ja'far and before Ja'far could block or dodge, the Sheikah man hooked his arm around Ja'far's neck and slammed him down to the ground. He got on top of him and held a dagger to his throat.

What Sinbad couldn't see was as Ja'far's eyes met the sapphire ones in front of him, he saw anger and sadness. He saw somebody that was fighting to hold back on their attacks. At that moment, he knew Sheik was stronger than he depicted and there was something he was hiding more than his looks.

Sheik got up and offered a helping hand before wordlessly picking up Ja'far's fallen keffiyeh and handing it back to him.

"It was a good try with your household vessel…not as intense as a djinn equip though."

Before Ja'far could reply, Sheik was already walking away; towards Sinbad actually. As he passed by the king of Sindria, Sinbad couldn't say anything as the striking eyes only gave him a glance as if to say, "Don't even say a word to me" before walking off. Ja'far reached him right after, "Eh…you watched our fight?"

"I'm highly disappointed Ja'far, you hold one of my djinn's powers and couldn't defeat him? He didn't use any powers this time either!"

"Wait, he has powers?"

"Something like that…at least from what I remember from our fight; I mean you saw how he vanished from your sight right? What the hell was that?!"

"Sinbad…Sheik is different from us. He isn't from our lands…our continent. We don't know anything about him! He could potentially be dangerous with the secrets he is potentially hiding from us. I just know…there is this look in his eyes."

"Oh? He would be a great asset to our team, no?"

"This isn't about that anymore, Sinbad. Wherever he's from, they are on a different magnitude from us…I'm afraid that wherever this continent he is from…they wield even more power than we can imagine; thus, why defeating this Ganondorf will be no easy task without Sheik."

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

"Sheik, my dear friend! Would you care to join me with some festivities tonight?"

"In what are we actually celebrating?"

"Why, nothing of course! Just living life isn't enough of a reason? I mean, you could add that you are stronger than Ja'far if you want. I just want to get to know you better. Ever since you arrived here with us, it's been nothing but avoidance from you."

Zelda sighed and crossed her arms in front of the purple king. She had a feeling he wasn't going to leave her alone unless she agreed to let him take her wherever he wanted to go. She on the other hand, was exhausted with keeping up with her appearances and wanted to go bathe in solitude and go to bed. The fight with Ja'far tired her and she had a feeling more of his generals will hear about it and challenge her to a fight in the near future as well…

As a woman in disguise, she was learning that the longer she was a man, the more other men wanted to exert their dominance to her. It was so ridiculous.

"I would have to decline. I would like to retire for the night."

"Nonsense! You are coming with me! You are too uptight, and I know just the thing to loosen you up."

The golden eyes gleamed as his hand wrapped around the smaller man's wrist. In the back of his mind, he had a weird thought that for a moment, it reminded him of dragging a female along with him. Sinbad mentally shook it off and dragged his "new friend" towards the night lights.

Zelda stared at the bigger hand wrapped around her wrist as she was forcefully dragged along. It has been awhile since she came even remotely close to a male touch. A distant memory of Link and her holding hands when they were children passed her mind. Oh, how she missed Hyrule and her family and friends. Here she was being dragged off by a most likely promiscuous king and he had no clue that he was holding onto a future queen as well…

She could only watch the back of his head as they walked along the busy night streets of Sindria. Occasionally he would glance back at her and his bright eyes seemed to smile. His long violet hair sometimes brushed against her hands, causing her to realize that they were both supposed to be "men" and this probably looked strange to the public. Some looks by his people were confused as their king was pulling along not a beautiful woman with him, but a mysterious man.

Sinbad only gripped tighter on her wrist as she attempted to pull away.

"It's not like I haven't held a man's hand before, you know."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am simply not comfortable in this situation. Just let me go and lead the way. You've already dragged me a long way from the palace."

"I don't know, your wrist reminds me of a woman's. I kind of like holding it."

Zelda felt her cheeks warm behind her mask and couldn't believe this man would sweet talk to any gender, race, or species. She knew he was a hypersexual man with many nights of hearing indecorous sounds coming from his chambers while she had to pass by to get to the bathroom. But never would she have thought he ventured outside of females as well.

"I am not into men, if that is what you're thinking."

"That's hard to believe."

Sinbad laughed, "Although if a man was beautiful as me, I wouldn't turn it down. Unless…maybe you are? Is that why you hide behind that mask?"

"What? I'd recommend you stop spewing nonsense. It is making me nauseous."

Sinbad continued to laugh as Zelda rolled her eyes while following him.

"You'll have to lower your guard down with me some day, Sheik. I'm not a bad man."

 _Being good or bad has nothing to do with this…_

She already knew that if she was a woman, he would treat her differently. There were many times she has witnessed Sharrkan or even Hinahoho making mistakes and getting scolded for them, but when Yamraiha or Pisti made similar mistakes, Sinbad always pardoned them and kindly corrected them.

Back in Hyrule, she was indeed a princess, but nobody treated her as if she couldn't do her role. She was well-respected and with the Goddesses' wisdom bestowed on her, she had even greater power than her father, the king.

Besides, being this way prevented unnecessary situations from happening.

Indeed, she found Sinbad to be an attractive man, but that was the limit of her thoughts for him. While he is treating her as a man, she could easily avoid developing romantic feelings for him.

 _It will prevent past mistakes from reoccurring again…_

The first man she loved only rejected her for a strictly platonic relationship. And she learned to never confuse a man's chivalry with romance ever again.

Lost in her thought, it wasn't until they halted to a stop that Zelda blinked to face a rather conspicuous building. There were light pink drapes hung along the balconies and soft dimmed lights glowing from the windows and entrance. There was mellow music coming from the building and she could faintly hear a woman's voice singing among the laughter and drunken banters.

"Is this…where I think it is?"

The king's aurulent eyes gleamed once again as he smirked, "How can you not be excited? You and I, we are men after all! I can assure you Sindria's women are the finest in all the continents."

"I refuse to stoop to your level. Women aren't entertainment and even if I was to accompany one, they have to have class."

"Class?" Sinbad frowned with an eyebrow raised, "Are you saying these women don't have class? I don't think I can accept that coming from you. Most of these women come from rich and diverse backgrounds. Artists, teachers, mathematicians, they are all here for the same reason we are…to have a good time and relieve the tension and anxiety of everyday life burdens."

"It's hard to believe you have such a hard life, considering you are their king."

"Oh, believe me, there's more to it than just sitting on a throne…" Sinbad grabbed the slender man's arm and proceeded to drag him in, "Now let's stop chatting and meet all the beautiful women!"

When they entered the building, Sinbad was of course greeted immediately, and two women were already latched onto his arms. Before he was led away though, he pointed his thumb back at Zelda and said something about, "Attend to the uptight prick over here" as a favor to him. Zelda, however, shrugged off any attempts from another woman to touch her and led herself to a red velvet couch. She crossed her arms and legs and sat in anger; occasionally glaring at the king on the other side of the room enjoying himself to drinks and wooing the woman around him.

It was a good 15 minutes into her just glaring at him until she felt somebody sit near by her. She was ready to tell them off, but the person surprised her with starting a conversation instead of attempting to touch her first.

"I can see that you aren't meant for this place." A girl with black braided hair and violet eyes said. She leaned against the couch with her head resting against her hand. She had a black top that ended above her midriff and matching harem pants that had an outer layer of chiffon fabric. A wine-red dupatta shawl draped across her body and she played with it a little while attempting to strike a conversation with Zelda.

"It's more so this place isn't meant for me. Don't get it mixed up."

She laughed, "I saw my king dragged you in here. I can see why, you seem very uptight. Don't you get tired of keeping up that appearance?"

The girl seem to be able to read the expression displayed by only Zelda's eyes.

"I mean, isn't it difficult to breathe through that mask? Being serious is not exhausting to you? Not enjoying life's finest fruits and nectar does not bother you?"

Zelda leaned back into the couch, understanding what this woman was trying to do, "If appearance mattered so much to a person, then they would just run into the consequence of having only one useful quality."

The girl cocked her head to the side, "Oh? Can you elaborate?"

"I will admit that you are a beautiful woman, but aren't you tired of men of seeing you for only that? Wouldn't you want more from a relationship than just a man viewing you as a simple quick pleasure? Before you judge me for my lack of appearances, perhaps you should view yourself as more than just appearances."

The girl's lips parted, speechless over what this masked man had said. She didn't know whether to be angry or grateful that somebody finally saw through her own mask.

This man wore a real mask to hide his appearances, but she was using appearances as a mask for her own hidden feelings.

She was the one that was tired.

"My name is A'isha…may I have yours?"

"Sheik."

"Sheik? Like the leader of a tribe?"

"Correct."

"I…I apologize if I came off as rude earlier. To be honest, you are right. I value myself more than…than being in this place."

Zelda felt herself becoming more like a man as she leaned in closer to this woman. They were about to get into a conversation about self-worth and life experiences, yet here she was…the person with the biggest secret of all. She had to contradict herself as she began a conversation about hiding one's true self behind masks…

Sinbad was enjoying a drink out of a sakazuki cup until one of his eyes caught sight ahead of him of the man he dragged in. Sheik was talking to the most beautiful and hard-getting woman in the bordello building. He almost spat out his drink when he realized there was actually a ring of women sitting around Sheik engaging in an intense conversation and a few blushing while they listened to the masked man speak.

Is it possible to get women to fall in love with just words?

Sinbad didn't want to believe it. He stumbled off the couch and with three strides, arrived in front of Sheik and his harem. An eyebrow raised when Sheik paid him attention and he swore he saw a smirk form under the mask as the man crossed his arms. Two women were leaning close to him, enamored with his presence and one was even twirling a lock of his blond hair in her fingers!

"To what pleasure do I owe you, Sinbad?"

Sinbad chuckled, "I see you have finally made yourself comfortable. Are you enjoying it here?" he signaled with his chin for the woman next to Sheik to make room for him to sit. Sinbad closed in on the man and whispered closely, "Do you even plan to bed any of these women?"

Inside, Zelda felt her heart skip a beat when she felt his warm breath so close to her. She wanted to play his game; she wanted to cause envy in him with how even she, a person that have never revealed their appearance, can court women better than he can. It would have been hilarious if she could reveal that she was a woman too.

But with his strong presence here, these female escorts will probably fall back to him…hell even she was having a hard time resisting his charm.

But she was a man right now, so there shouldn't be any feelings of anxiety and flutters to the stomach…

Zelda chuckled as a response and leaned towards Sinbad, causing his eyes to go wide with confusion and the ladies around them gasp. She reached a hand out and gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to face her. Golden eyes clashed with sapphire and Sinbad couldn't stop her from whatever was happening.

"Indeed, all these women here are quite lovely, but we can all agree that the most wanted person in this room is the king himself, no?"

Some ladies swooned and screeched from the scene in front of them. Apparently, women loved a good man on man action…especially if one is handsome and the other a mysterious figure.

Sinbad yanked his chin away from Zelda who laughed and flicked a blond lock away from her shoulder. She was going to embarrass him and enjoy it. She leaned back in and put her arm around his neck to grab him close to her. Sinbad furrowed his brows and was about to protest but she put a finger to his lips. Zelda could feel him shiver as sweat started to form on his forehead and he was trying to ask if she somehow drank too much but she shook her head with another chuckle.

Sinbad had a million thoughts racing through his mind right now. Should he shake off Sheik and knock him out? Should he just let the strange man do what he wants and laugh if off later? Was he interested in both sexes then? And why was he oddly okay with this happening? Every time he gazes into those eyes, they petrified him…they were so alluring yet sad…

Before he could finally act on what to do, he felt Sheik whisper into his ear, "Do not ever drag me to a place like this again!"

The ladies around them swooned as Sinbad sat still while Sheik dragged a hand down his chest and his head rested on his shoulder for a moment before getting up and stretching.

"Well ladies, shows over. I need to go back to the palace, it's pretty late."

The girls tried to protest and keep him there, but he could only wave back and turn forward towards the exit, his hair dramatically whipped behind him. Sinbad still only sat there deep in thought while the ladies came back to him fangirling and asking him all sorts of questions like if that was his secret lover and why he was so mysterious and any other idiotic question. Sinbad only silently got up and followed the exit too.

 _Sheik…just who are you?!_

 _Why did I bring him here? To validate his sexual orientation? Why do I feel some sort of connection to him?_

"It's called attraction, your majesty."

"What?" Sinbad turned and saw A'isha leaning against the wall near the entrance.

"I've been with you for so long, I know what goes on your head when you have that look. You are confused to who Sheik is and whether or not you are interested in a different way."

Sinbad laughed and shook his head, "Don't be silly, sweetheart. I am just questioning his motives at this point. You know women are the only other thing on my mind when I'm not running a country."

"My king, you are lying to yourself. I've never seen you put so much effort and elaborate schemes in attempt to figure somebody out."

"A'isha, I just want him to trust me enough to reveal his insecurities, his secrets, his true self to me. This blooming friendship is just at a rocky start, as all relationships are."

" _Him_? You mean…"

"What is it?"

A'isha stopped herself. Of course, the king is quite oblivious to such obvious things. But then again, most people are. She is the only person to know right away that Sheik wasn't the man that everybody think he is. She had touched his chest and felt the bandages under the body suit and studied the face structure long enough to see that Sheik had too many feminine features to be a man.

A'isha decided that the king would just have to figure it out for himself. She wanted to see if this new character would be the change of her majesty.

"Never mind, I bid you farewell. Have a good night, my king."

Sinbad was left to stroll home; question marks dangling over his head for the rest of the night.

* * *

This story is harder to pan out than I thought it would be. Hm, I guess Sinbad is going to be attracted to guys for a bit. :) I am kind of mixing a few ideas from the TV show Lucifer, Mulan, and a few other things here. That way my writer's block isn't so bad, haha. And the manga is getting pretty good!

I think the next chapter things will get a little more interesting. Zelda is going to be her womanly self for a day...let's see how things goes!

I'm surprised some people are clicking and interested in this story! Thanks all! Please leave a kind review if possible.


	6. The King's Unanswered Questions

_Beware: This chapter has many different scenes! Don't get too confused, my lovely readers. :)_

* * *

To much his dismay, Sheik was constantly on Sinbad's mind as the week passed since that eventful evening. He persuaded himself the reason why he was thinking so much about the mysterious man was because it seems like Sheik was avoiding him. Every time he entered the room, he would catch only a glimpse of blond hair whipping around the corner. There was even this time where Sinbad was so sure he would catch him in the same room when he heard Sheik's voice interacting with Yamhaira; which caused him to barge in.

"Where is he?"

"Who? Sheik? You just missed him."

"He was literally just talking to you!"

"The man is slick, what do you expect." Yamhaira giggled and left the room with a wave.

Sinbad also noticed she was in a good mood as well. Whatever Sheik was conversing with her, it must have been one hell of a topic which caused his curiosity to spark even further. He had to find this man and have a friendly conversation. It didn't occur to him until now that they really haven't gone any further then first name basis and some background.

Yes, that's right. He was a straight male in need of a manly bonding time. Nothing wrong with that…

* * *

With the date getting closer of leaving this island to sail out to other countries to carry out whatever Sinbad's plan was, Zelda was feeling anxious all week. It didn't help that she didn't exactly know what his plan was, but he was so confident that it will be a good one, which caused her to be highly suspicious of his arrogance.

The people of this continent are somewhat merciless in her eyes.

She occupied most of her time training in certain parts of the forests that she was grateful for Masur showing her. Other times she would find herself casually talking to Yamhaira about nonsense. The woman was a chatterbox, but nonetheless it killed some time from her mundane days here in the palace.

At one point the witch asked her the question of whether or not she was avoiding their king and she only shrugged, stating that it was just a coincidence that they haven't crossed paths anytime recently. But the truth was, she found Sinbad just as annoying, if not more, than the blue-haired busty woman. Zelda already knew his curiosity isn't satisfied and sooner or later, he will track her down to bombard her with questions. Questions that she cannot answer and questions that will only lead her to sighing heavily.

Zelda was sitting alone in the multifunction room on one of the many red velvet and gold couches. She was just contemplating on her future and how her own kingdom is faring while sharpening her daggers until her thoughts were interrupted by the doors being kicked open and a mixture of chuckles and giggles filled the air.

 _Oh, help me Goddesses…_

Sinbad strolled in with a lady attached to his side. They were mumbling obscenities to each other until the girl caught sight of the man ahead of them.

Zelda already knew that the moment she opened her red-painted lips, her voice would be shrill-like when she asked out loud, "Who's that?!"

Sinbad looked up ahead and his eyes-widened to see the one person he thought he wouldn't run into. All week long he hasn't seen the suited man and yet here he was, in this rather embarrassing and awkward predicament.

"Oh, that is a friend of mine! Sheik! Long time no see! You have been running away from me."

Zelda calmly closed her eyes and sighed before getting up and attempting to leave in the opposite door the room had (in which she was thankful for).

"Wait! Where are you going?! I am in dire need to speak with you!"

Sharp blue eyes glanced back at him. He froze for a second as Sheik seemed to quietly study him and the eyes made movement towards the woman next to him before saying, "It seems you are more in dire need of getting laid then conversing with a man like me, anyway. Have fun, _your majesty._ " He said sarcastically and left.

"What the hell was that?! That guy is creepy." The girl said next to him and Sinbad glanced down at her, unsure of whether to silence her or chuckle at a somewhat true statement.

"Did you notice how he ogled at you? He must have some sort of affection for you."

This time Sinbad laughed, "Everybody has some sort of affection for me, dear. But I'm sure that's not the case…"

The girl scoffed, "Anyway, shall be continue what we were doing?"

Sinbad didn't continue his activities later that day; he felt some sort of guilt.

* * *

Zelda didn't mean to say something so rude to the king of this island, it just rather slipped when she saw him with that indecent girl. She wondered why Sinbad didn't just go out and find himself a queen of grace already rather than wasting his time with petty unmannered women. Hell, even Yamhaira is more of a considerable woman than all the people she's seen him go after.

But not all men want a strong-willed woman.

One such as herself.

She sighed deeply as she sunk into her mattress, reminiscing that day of her first heartbreak. The day she realized not all heroes want their childhood friend, their princess, their ruler, to be their lover. She missed how they used to hold hands carelessly until that one fateful day.

Of course, he still cared for her but after sadly not being able to reciprocate her feelings, things weren't really the same. That was the day that she told herself to never so easily love another man again.

So why was she so uncomfortable whenever she saw the purpled-haired king promiscuously chasing after women? In truth, she believed he really is a great leader. Despite his not so positive qualities, he was a man that knew compassion and had skills that one cannot so easily attain. She believed he was a good man at heart and maybe that is why there is some small attraction towards him.

In the end, she was still a woman. She still had her desires of finding a good man to rule her kingdom with one day. A man that she could provide an heir with to teach the child all the knowledge in the world.

She just wanted to be loved for the person she was.

Zelda got up and decided to retrieve some clean clothes, a robe, and a towel. She needed to rinse herself off with these negative thoughts of herself. She hated it when her mind wandered off to the lonely corner of her mind. Her kingdom was destroyed in a shroud of darkness and here she was thinking of a future she knew she would lead with only her protector, Impa.

The thought of Impa searching for Zelda from the high heavens to the hellish depths of death mountain made her tear up.

Zelda wiped her tears and made her way to the bathhouse. It was around past midnight; her usual time when she would dip her body into the warm waters to wash her body of filth. It was only this time that nobody would be awake to bathe, so she could relax and rid her body of filth. Zelda untied the strings of her boots, she pulled off the wrappings off her thighs and arms, she took off her gloves and her suit before folding them all neatly in a pile on the edge of the pool. She folded her white mask scarf on top along with the turban. She pulled off her undergarment and lastly unwrapped her chest before dipping into the pool in front of her. Zelda pulled off the accessories off her braided hair and allowed it to unravel into the pool.

Every time she bathed in this bathhouse at night, it was always a marvelous view for her. During the day the place was always shared among the people and the pillars and large sky opening above always just allowed natural sunlight in to brighten the area. At night however, since there was no natural light, the architects installed beautiful emerald gems into the floors and sides of the pool where when the moonlight shined in, they glowed like a sanctuary.

It reminded Zelda of the fairy fountains back home.

Although the Great Fairy would probably scoff at this and feel insulted for her sanctuary being compared to a bathhouse.

The princess sunk into the blue waters to meditate for a minute underwater without realizing how much of a mistake it would be tonight.

Sinbad craned his neck to the side to rub it a little before yawning all while making a trip to the bathhouse. He decided to actually do his paperwork today rather than running off having fun and leaving an irritated Ja'far to do his trivial work. He felt kind of bad but grateful to his best friend since he didn't realize the effort and time it takes to finish these types of tasks until today. Sinbad didn't finish all the administrative work until now and he decided he needed a bath before taking a nice deep slumber. By the time he got to the edge of the pool, he was already stripped naked. He stretched for a good moment until his feet stepped on something and his eyes glanced down.

It was a pile of clothes.

And not just anybody's clothes; the dripping red eye of truth staring up at him and all his glory told him exactly who was in this room with him. He wasn't sure if he should be panicking or stand his ground.

He respected Sheik's wishes to conceal his appearance…but at the same time he wanted to see what this man actually looked like.

He already knew he was more eager for the latter.

His eyes shifted around to see where Sheik was, and it was rather peculiar that there was nobody in sight. It wasn't until up ahead in the deeper end of the pool that he heard a splash and a head popped out. Their back was facing him, but he knew it was Sheik with the long sharp ears and long golden hair surrounding him in the water. Sinbad's heart paced as he waited for the man to turn but when he lifted his foot, he forgot he was still standing on the handle part on one of Sheik's daggers. The dagger slightly clinked and he noticed the figure ahead immediately froze.

"Who's there?!" Zelda had to create a deeper voice herself without the help of her magic infused muffler.

"Ah, Sheik! I didn't know you bathed at this time! What a great opportunity at hand!"

"What?" Zelda was panicking. She had to figure out a way to get out or else this man will find out her identity!

"I have finally caught you off guard… what a surprise. Why don't you just turn and save yourself from the stress of hiding your face now?"

"Leave."

"I can't do that you see, I've had a long day of working as the king and as the king of this palace, I think you have no authority on telling me what to do."

Zelda dipped her face down until her eyes under the water and turned. She had to play this game correctly or else there will be trouble. She could hold her breath for about a minute and a half and had to manipulate the purple haired king into the water. It was risky, but there was no other plan she had.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow as he found himself staring into only the sapphire eyes above the waters. It was rather…mesmerizing. He hadn't noticed that Sheik moved towards the edge of one of the sides and a little closer to him until the head dipped down underwater and disappeared.

"Oh, hell no! You aren't getting away!"

Zelda thanked the heavens that her plan worked when she felt the vibrations and sound of Sinbad diving into the water. Within the few seconds of the waters rippling and bubbles forming from Sinbad's dive and him underneath, Zelda had already pulled herself over the edge and sprinted towards her clothes. The only thing she could do was grab the robe she thankfully brought along and pulled it over herself and tied the strings in time.

She heard a splash behind her indicating his head had popped up and looking frantically around and felt his eyes finally land her back.

"You think you are so clever huh?"

"I didn't think you'd fall for that to be honest. It was too easy."

Zelda quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around half her face in time after hearing Sinbad step out of the pool. She turned around with wide eyes as he stormed after her, but she ran towards him, surprising him. He picked up on what she was trying to do when she ducked and rolled towards her weapons on the edge but with only two strides he beat her to it and kicked it out of reach from her hands by just an inch. She gasped as he pushed her down then picked her up and slammed her against one of the pillars.

"My, you are one light fellow."

She couldn't believe it. In an instant, Sinbad can easily pull the towel off her face and it'll all be over. The image of him laughing at her for tricking him all this time and thinking her story of saving a kingdom was a lie flashed through her mind. So many thoughts raced through her head and one of them was questioning why he pinned her arms above her head. The other was screaming at her to not blush at how close this man was to her.

A naked man.

She controlled her eyes from watching the trail of water drip down his chins and flexed abdomen. She _definitely_ did not allow her gaze to go any lower than his waist.

"Let me go."

Sinbad cocked his head to one side and stared intently at her, as if not understanding what she just said.

"With one move, I can see it all. I can see what face you're hiding. I've been so curious. Did you know it only took me two days to get Ja'far to take his mask off? Yet you…it's been a month! Why? Do I seem treacherous? Untrustworthy?"

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"You sound weird…are you sick my friend? You seem a little red as well." Sinbad inched his face closer to her and she couldn't shrink back anymore. If his body pressed against hers, he would surely feel the curves of a woman under her robe.

Sinbad on the other hand, didn't know why he was doing this. This was usually a dominant roleplaying done with his…female friends. But why was he so intrigued to get close to this person? The way they squirmed under him made him strangely satisfied. Perhaps it was all those sarcastic remarks and glares that finally got to him. Nobody ever spoke so rudely of him until this person in front of him.

"You either have a body of a woman, or a small immature boy, Sheik." He teased. Sinbad made his second mistake of the night when he let go one of Sheik's hands when his eagerness wanted to pull the towel mask off. With insane core strength, Sheik wrapped his legs around Sinbad and flipped him to the side while using his free hand to balance himself. Sinbad let a string of colorful words out loud as he slipped against the wet puddles as well. Sheik scrambled to pick up his items before saying, "I am a little sick…sick of these games, _my king_. I suggest you stick to women only…unless you want something else from me? You should keep this rather…intimate moment between us or it'll ruin your reputation."

The last thing Sinbad heard was Sheik's laughter down the hallways.

That night, Zelda slammed herself into her bed, shaking over what had happened.

 _And what could've happened._

* * *

Sinbad was in a very… _very_ bad mood after that night. Nobody said a word to him until he left the palace and into the town ahead. He just wanted to get away far from the event that took place in his palace. He was angry at Sheik, at his antics, but mostly at himself. He was amused at himself for getting so worked up over a **man**.

A man that was like a fucking weasel that somehow miraculously just keeps slipping away every time he was so close to figuring out his secret.

He wasn't sure where he was headed to today. Maybe the bordello? He could relieve himself in the presence of women after touching a man like that. But he wasn't even the mood for intimate relationships. He just wanted air. Sinbad just continued to walk down the path of the busy town markets and greeting those who frantically wanted their king's attention. A few children were running around them, and they greeted him politely before pulling each other to the town courtyard after saying, "There is an awesome storyteller that just arrived."

Curious, Sinbad followed and arrived at a small crowd of young folk surrounding the water fountain. There sat a beautiful woman sitting on the edge of the fountain.

His wide golden eyes took in the beauty she had to offer.

She was wearing a fuchsia colored long sleeve dress with a few intricate gold designs on the collarbone, sleeves, and the hems. A gold belt went around her small waist nicely along with the plain dark brown boots that she occasionally tapped against the ground with her heels. She had long golden hair that fell past her waist and on top of her head was accompanied with a fabric white hairband that made it seem like she had small rabbit ears.

She was telling a story of a majestic hero that jumped through lava and dark waters to save the world all while playing a few notes on a golden harp in between her hands. The children around her erupted in cheers as she finally ended the story with a melodic note and they thanked her for the story before dispersing. Sinbad gained some courage to approach her and with his stupid arrogance he said, "Wow, I didn't know you enjoyed my book that much to retell it like that."

The girl looked up at him with bright sapphire eyes.

It seemed a little too familiar to him.

But either way, he mentally slapped himself for starting a conversation like that.

She froze for a second before going back to cleaning her harp and putting it in a bag, "I don't know what you're talking about. I simply made up my own story."

"Really? Because that sounded awfully similar to my adventures I wrote about…you know, the king of this island."

She giggled with a sweet voice, "You're not the only one with adventures. I happen to have a friend that has many as well."

"Oh? Do tell?"

At this point he was walking her to God knows where. He was just already enamored with this woman.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have a book like you, so I can only recall what he has told me." Her blue eyes glanced up at him before continuing, "Now, doesn't a king have more important matters than follow a peasant girl around?"

"Nobody is a peasant here. What is your name?"

"Somebody of non-importance."

"Don't say that, you are simply too beautiful to say such things."

The girl put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, "They say King Sinbad is the conqueror of the seven seas, but he is also a promiscuous man. I rather not waste my time."

The girl was feisty.

"Well, they say when a man finally falls in love, nothing else matters anymore."

"So, you'd throw your kingdom away?"

Sinbad was silenced for a moment before carefully speaking, "If that was the sacrifice for my lover, then I guess. Building a kingdom is easy compared to finding somebody you truly love, don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't own a kingdom." She laughed and walked past by him once again to check the freshly baked bread at one of the shops. The owner bowed his head to the king as they stood in front of the stand and continue talking.

"You could, one day." Sinbad blurted. He didn't know what the hell was going through his mind. This girl knew how to speak her mind and she was just simply beautiful. Sure, in the past he's been with many sexy women, but this girl…she emitted a vibe of strong-will.

A leadership quality fit for a queen.

They've only known each other for only a few minutes, but he was eager to know more about this girl. There was a strange radiance coming from her. She seemed different from the rest of the townsfolk around here. Sinbad didn't believe in love at first sight, but this was sure damn close.

"What brings you down here to the town anyway? Besides you know, getting laid and what not." She changed the subject.

Sinbad swore he caught a hint of pink across her cheeks, but it quickly went away as it came. So, maybe she was inexperienced as well.

He didn't deserve such innocence.

"I needed to clear my head…just some people−erm, person getting on my nerves, so I wanted to take a walk."

They began walking down a path that followed a small river that reflected the afternoon sunlight, "Tell me about it."

Sinbad glanced down at her to see if she was serious and she looked back at him, smiling.

"Well, he is a mysterious guy. He is snarky and always has his guard up. I want to figure out who he is and it's getting on my nerves that he dodges me all the time. We…have to travel overseas soon and if this person can't interact well with me and my general, then whatever disaster we are trying to prevent is going to fail."

They both had walked their way to a bench and sat to enjoy each other's company. The golden-haired girl seemed to be deep in thought and Sinbad got a little bit nervous with the silence between them until she said, "Perhaps not trying to force him to open up to you will do? Have you not thought about why he hides away from you? You should start with simple questions and listen to your friend. Be understanding and eventually he will probably trust you to tell you everything about himself when the time comes."

"Friend…" Sinbad simply said the word and trailed off, "Yeah, you're right. I haven't been as understanding. From what I know so far, he's going through a lot with his hometown in danger. I guess even a king like me can be too arrogant to see the bigger picture."

"We're all humans, we tend to focus on only ourselves rather than worry about others. It's a survival instinct."

"Yeah…"

Sinbad glanced at her and caught her looking up at him. Her long eyelashes blinked, and she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"So, I never got your name."

"You don't need it; we're going to part ways after today and never see each other anyway."

"But friendships are created through chance, aren't they?"

The girl laughed, "I suppose. But you are a king, you are far too busy with a commoner."

"I want to know you. There's something about you…you know you kind of remind me of my friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but less sarcastic and cuter."

"So, you think he's also cute if you're comparing me to him?"

"Huh? I mean, sure?" Sinbad rubbed his chin and an image of Sheik last night against the pillar and struggling popped in his mind.

He chuckled.

Out in the distance, bells of a tower chimed to indicate it was half past noon. Before Sinbad could try to invite the girl to come to his palace however, she abruptly got up and with a weary smile she quickly said, "It was nice talking to you, my king. But I must return home now."

"Wait! What about our friendship? I was enjoying our time together." He grabbed her wrist and she glanced at his hand and back at him. She shook him off and held her hand to her chest as she slowly backed away, but he stepped forward, "I−I'm sorry. To be honest, you shouldn't have met me today. This was a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

She turned her heels and started running but the determined man was even more confused and ran after her. For a small woman, she sure ran fast…but he ran faster.

"At least tell me your name!"

She glanced back at him and finally told him before sprinting ahead.

It wasn't until he saw her climb and jump a wall separating the inner town to the forest that also separated the town from the palace that he stood still; wide eyed and astonished.

 _What in the world?!_

That day, he went home with even more question marks over his head.

The biggest question was, why was that name so familiar?

* * *

Zelda threw her brand-new bought clothes that she will probably wear only this once into her bag and shoved it into the closet. She closed the doors and turned to the mirror; glad to be back in her normal attire. She glanced up at her head and sighed, almost forgetting what she was wearing. The princess untied the white cloth hairband, allowing her sharp long ears to reappear. It was hurting after quite a while.

She carefully wrapped her scarf around her face once again and stared at herself.

She missed the woman she was; but a day of self-indulgences only reminded her of what her tasks should be.

She almost forgot her mission.

Thankfully, the King of Sindria reminded her today.

* * *

Thank you all for the wonderful encouraging reviews! I think I have PMed back to some. It's great to know there are some people out there that actually discovered this story and are eager to read it. :')

There are so many things that happened in this chapter, haha. You can sort of tell that I had so many short ideas and tried to make it work. It's kind of difficult making Sinbad seem like he is starting to like another man since he is such a womanizer.

Fun facts:

1\. Only one person from Sinbad's continent have seen Zelda's true appearance. Remember the old lady from chapter 2 or so? :)

2\. Sinbad has seen Zelda only twice now but still doesn't remember who she is or even her name.

3\. Zelda's womanly appearance outfit in this chapter is taken from LoZ: Skyward Sword with few minor modifications.

4\. The architecture of the bathhouse scene was influenced by roman bathhouses...even the Great Fairy fountains look like them.

Up next chapter: Sinbad and Sheik/Zelda continue to have conflicts while both try to understand their feelings. They prepare for departure for the other countries to set out Sinbad's "plans" of luring in Ganondorf to defeat him. The main plot continues.

And yes, the original Zelda characters will make an appearance later in the story. Right now I'm still focusing on Zelda adjusting to these lands. There are so many things that need to reveal itself. (Did you forget, she has a djinn too? Hah.)

 **Any questions or comments, please leave a review!**


End file.
